


Touch and Go

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren, a teacher and hopeless romantic, and Chris, a divorce lawyer who doesn't believe in love, literally bump into each other at a coffee shop. Can Darren change Chris' mind or is this relationship doomed from the start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch and Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All real entities mentioned belong to themselves and I don't claim any of this to be true.
> 
> Title taken from Taylor Swift's "State of Grace."
> 
> The link included in the story is a link to the song that Darren sings. I recommend listening to it whether or not you're already familiar with the song.
> 
> Also thanks [Val](http://i-wanna-be-a-klaine-ship-ranger.tumblr.com) for the lovely [art!](http://i-wanna-be-a-klaine-ship-ranger.tumblr.com/post/117117648210/art-for-touch-and-go-by-somethingdarrenish)

Darren is late, so late that he probably shouldn't be stopping for coffee. 

He doesn't even normally drink coffee and the line is so long that he's considering just jetting out the door but he's already stuck here now.

Maybe he should at least get his boss a drink to smooth over his tardiness. He'll give her a charming smile and a flirtatious wink.

_It works every time._

While he taps his foot and sings quietly along to "Baby One More Time" blaring through the coffee shop, he decides to check his bag to make sure he has the sheet music for today's lesson.

It's still hard for Darren to believe he's been a real teacher for a few years now, instructing music and theater classes while also serving as the faculty advisor for the Drama Club at a private fine arts high school that's not too far away from his alma mater in San Francisco. 

When performing as a career didn't pan out, Darren had to change his direction and got the necessary training to teach. Sure, he didn't study extremely hard all the time when he was in college but he had passion and genuinely enjoyed music. Now sharing that passion with his students and watching them practice for weeks to hit a high note or nail the cadence of Shakespeare's iambic pentameter is as rewarding as performing himself.

He loves every second of it.

Except for when he can't find his sheet music, of course.

He continues to rifle through his bag until he finally locates it among all the papers he still has to grade.

If it were his choice, he wouldn't even give tests, hence why they're still not graded.

They'll have to stay in his bag a little longer since he's late and all.

He clutches the sheet music in his hand as he finally places his order, a nonfat soy vanilla latte for the principal and a chai tea for himself.

He waits and waits some more off to the side of the long line in front of a counter. 

Darren smiles politely at the young barista and thanks her, which causes her to blush and stammer out, "Y--you're welcome, sir."

"Call me Darren," he offers.

"O-okay. _Darren._ See you around." She grins, her face growing redder as she spins on her heel and gets back to work.

He's only being nice; he can't help that seems to have that effect on people. 

Still holding his sheet music, Darren gathers up the drinks, not bothering with a tray. He looks down to make sure all the items are securely in his grasp so he doesn't even realize there's a solid living person in front of him until he slams into the guy, who's muttering something that Darren can't quite make out.

Apparently the drinks _aren't_ secure, however, because both of them soak the front of the man's dress shirt which is practically see-through as a result.

Darren's eyes bug out before he vaguely registers that he's still standing there, gaping.

_Wow, he has a nice chest._

"I, um, shit. Sorry, man," Darren finally apologizes.

"It's fine, unless you did it on purpose. I wouldn't blame you. Angry clients have done much worse. I'm a divorce lawyer." The man explains with a chuckle and when Darren looks up, he's met with sparkling blue eyes and a crinkly smile that makes Darren's heart flip in his chest.

He hasn't felt that since his last breakup two years ago.

"N-no. Totally not on purpose. Although if I actually got a look at you beforehand, I might have considered it." He boldly tries with a smirk. "I'm Darren."

The man eyes him curiously, his eyebrows drawing together. "Chris. Are you saying you'd ruin my shirt just so you can talk to me?"

Darren studies Chris' long lean frame, noticing he has a few inches on him. 

Then Darren gulps and shrugs, playing it cool. "Why the hell not? It's one logical way to get you out of it."

Chris rolls his eyes though an amused grin lights up his face. "You, um, you dropped your papers."

Darren glances down, the sheet music now a coffee-stained mess all over the floor. "Oh. Oh, right. They're all fu-screwed up now anyway."

He raises his eyebrows as he watches Chris crouch down, almost kneeling in front of him, and tries not to think about how he good he would look in a similar far less innocent situation.

Darren clears his throat, setting his now nearly empty chai tea on a nearby table before joining Chris in picking up the sticky papers. "I'm a teacher. I'm supposed to tone down the language, which is ridiculous considering I work with teenagers. They say the same shit that I do anyway."

"That doesn't mean it's a good thing." Chris laughs, peeling a piece of paper from the floor and handing it to Darren. "Maybe you need to grow up."

"Aww, where's the fun in that?" Darren jokes.

A beautiful flush spreads across Chris' face and he looks away when Darren catches him staring.

"I, um, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going by the way," Chris replies. "I'm on my way to a meeting which I'm already late for, actually, and I don't even drink coffee. I don't know why--"

"Huh. Well, that's weird. I'm not a coffee fan either but I was trying to appease my boss because I, too, am late. I got a chai tea though. Heard they're pretty good here even if I can't really drink mine now."

Chris gives him the last of his stack and looks at him thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll try that."

Darren grins as he stands up and turns to throw his soiled paper in the trash. He turns back, ready to continue the conversation, but the man is gone, leaving Darren puzzled and even later than before.

He sighs; his boss will be even more pissed now that he can't bribe her with coffee but it would have been worth it if he got a guy's number out of it.

He thought they had a lovely rapport going but maybe he came on too strong.

He always comes on too strong at the beginning; how else will anyone knows he's interested?

Go big or go home, right?

Except this time, he's not even going home; he's going to his second period Music Theory class without any of the materials he needs and that guy probably won't even come back to the coffee shop.

Still, Darren wings it in class, giving his students free time to work on a project that's due next week.

While they're busy, his mind travels back to the coffee shop and he hopes he can Chris again soon.

\---

Two days later on a Friday when there are no classes, Darren chances returning to the same coffee shop for exactly that reason. When he looks up from his phone he's rewarded with a familiar voice ahead of him in line.

"Chai tea, please," the voice tells the barista.

Darren can't help smiling and giving up his place in line to wait by the counter where Chris is standing. 

Darren taps him on the shoulder and Chris nearly jumps out of his skin as he turns around.

"Seems all I do is startle you." Darren chuckles. "Hey."

"Hi," Chris says abruptly, turning back toward the counter.

"Look, I'm sorry if I fucked up your shirt. I'll pay for the dry cleaning on one condition."

"What's that?" Chris asks without looking back.

"Tell me why you left the other day without giving me your number."

Chris' eyes widen in disbelief. "Excuse me?" 

"We, uh, we seemed to have a little something going on here, right? I mean, I'm here, you're here. We met at a coffee shop and we don't even drink coffee."

"So you think it's like fate or something?" Chris chuckles.

"I don't know, man. What do you think?"

Chris grabs his drink and turns to face Darren. "I think fate, love and all of that is overrated. It only results in heartbreak and the eventual dividing of assets."

Darren levels a challenging gaze at him. "Oh, right. Divorce lawyer. Are you so jaded that you won't even let me take you out on a date?"

Chris surveys him cautiously but Darren doesn't miss the way Chris' eyes, today a beautiful bluish-green, darken as they flicker up and down his body.

"There's no harm in that, I suppose." Chris shrugs.

Darren lets his own eyes linger over Chris' pink lips, sharp jaw, and the pale column of his neck, highlighted by a dress shirt with the two top buttons undone.

Darren swallows and finally answers brightly, "Great!"

When Chris gives him a sly grin, Darren internally cheers.

That was easier than he thought.

Chris takes out a pen, scribbling something on the cup before he hands it to Darren.

"Seven o'clock tonight. Mission Chinese. Don't be late," Chris whispers, breath hot in his ear, and then he adds, "By the way, the chai tea's on me. Not literally this time."

Darren laughs as Chris walks away from him once more and then he looks at the cup with Chris' name and phone number scrawled on it.

This time, he is going home, beaming the whole way and glad that his disaster from the other day might pay off more handsomely than he imagined.

\----

Darren spends more time getting ready for his date with Chris than he'd care to admit; he showers and moisturizes his face though he leaves a slight stubble in the hopes that it might look sexier than if he were clean shaven. He applies cologne and after styling the mess of curls on his head, he even fusses over what he should wear.

He hadn't given this much of a fuck on his last few first dates; instead he pulled out anything from his closet and hoped it was clean.

That may be why he hardly had any second dates.

He can sense that this one is special, though, because he could he feel the energy crackling between them as Chris crowded his space in the coffee shop this morning, sparks of it trailing behind Chris as he exited in his sharp suit that probably cost more than a year of Darren's meager salary.

He settles on a navy blue button down with black jeans tight enough to be considered skinny and he knows they show off his ass amazingly.

Then he finishes the look off with shiny black loafers and walks the few blocks from his apartment to the Mission District, stopping when he reaches the front of the restaurant.

He looks around and there's no sign of Chris so he pulls out his phone.

It's seven fifteen already.

He sends a text to Chris asking where he is but gets no answer.

Disappointment floods him and he's ready to return to his apartment, defeated that Chris changed his mind, but then he catches sight of him crossing the street and Darren swears his heart stops for a second.

Chris is wearing dark grey skinny jeans that hug his lean muscular thighs so perfectly that Darren thinks they might be tailored. His shirt is a light blue button down with a few buttons undone near the top that would show off some skin if he wasn't wearing a white undershirt.

Chris makes up for it, however, since his sleeves are rolled up to the elbows, revealing his forearms.

Darren gulps, his eyes finally traveling upward to Chris' face which is partially obscured by black Ray Bans to block out the mid-September sun. His chestnut hair is swept back, showcasing his strong jaw and high cheekbones.

"H-hi," Darren stutters out, barely remembering to offer his hand.

"Hey," Chris replies, shaking Darren's firmly and smiling apologetically. "Sorry I'm late. My meeting with a client ran over. He wants joint custody of the dogs that he raised with his ex."

Darren realizes his palm is sweating but he doesn't want to let go so he squeezes Chris' hand and grins. "Sounds like a rough day at the office."

Chris drops his hand and chuckles. "I'll be billing him extra."

All the breath whooshes out of Darren when Chris rests his sunglasses on top of his head, his sparkling blue eyes that Darren already can't get enough of coming into full view.

They stare at each other for a moment, Chris' mouth parting slightly as those eyes seem to rake over Darren's body.

Darren smirks, a smart quip dying on his tongue as a woman peeks out from the restaurant's door.

"Two for Colfer?" She questions, glancing between them.

Chris gives Darren a small, flirty grin before looking at the woman. "That's me. Thank you. Shall we, Darren?"

"We shall." Darren holds the door open for Chris as they enter the restaurant.

"Thank you, Darren," Chris says almost shyly, ducking in before him. "Though that's not entirely necessary, it is appreciated."

"I was just being nice," Darren tries.

"Well, like I said, not necessary."

"Duly noted."

Darren's eyebrows draw together as he follows, which offers him an opportunity to take an unabashed look at Chris' long legs and firm ass, his own body stirring with heat as he imagines them spread out on full display before him, ready to take.

They finally sit and Chris gazes at him curiously. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm really glad you didn't stand me up, that's all," Darren answers.

"Well, I'm glad you waited."

Chris smiles softly and Darren smiles back, his heart already in his throat.

He thought he was too old for feelings like that but perhaps not.

The waitress makes her presence known then with a sharp, "Excuse me. Are you ready to order?"

Darren gets a water and Chris chooses a Diet Coke to start.

"I think we'll need a few more minutes, please," Chris tells her.

"Okay, sir." She nods and quickly departs.

"So, um, divorce lawyer," Darren starts. "Bet there's a story there."

"Several, actually. This is a pretty colorful place to practice."

"Have you practiced anywhere else but San Francisco?" Darren wonders.

"Nope. I've been settled here since college. I'm one of those cliche kids who left a small town and never looked back. I haven't regretted one second ever since. How about you?"

"Ahh." Darren pauses when the waitress returns with their drinks and then he continues after she leaves. "Born and mostly raised here except for a few years in Hawaii that I really can't remember 'cause I was too young. Went to college in Michigan for theater and tried to get shit going in L.A. after that but then I kinda got stalled. So I came back here and I've been teaching for a little while."

Chris stares at him with wide eyes. "Wow. Bet you have some stories too."

"You have no idea," Darren replies, downing a sip of his water.

"I'd like to," he says, a fiery gaze in his eyes that Darren doesn't miss.

Darren licks his lips, his own eyes darting to Chris' mouth.

The moment is broken, however, when the waitress comes back for their order. Darren settles on sour chili chicken and Chris decides on some sort of fried rice dish.

Darren really isn't sure because he's too busy staring as Chris picks up chopsticks and starts twirling them with his long fingers.

"Distracted?" Chris asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You, um, you seem to be quite skilled with those."

Chris shrugs, still playing with the chopsticks. "I'm kind of a ninja."

Darren squints in confusion, trying to wrap his head around the enigma of the man before him.

He can't wait to find out more. 

Darren learns that they both love Broadway shows, which leads to a discussion of New York, and of course Darren has to mention that his brother plays in a band based there.

He notices Chris' rapid change of subject after his mention of family but figures it might be too much to push the subject on a first date.

Maybe on the second date if Darren gets that far, and if the witty banter and flirting is any indication, he just might.

So he turns to lighter topics that they both also happen to love, like Harry Potter and Star Wars, which turns into a half-hour argument over who Hermione should have ended up with. They continue the discussion after Chris insists on paying the check (since he kept Darren waiting, he argues that it's only fair and he totally wins). As they walk out, this leads to Darren casually slipping in that he made a silly little musical with his friends in college where he played Harry Potter and that it's probably still on YouTube somewhere.

Chris pauses on the sidewalk and tilts his head, realization lighting up his eyes. "Oh my God, you were in that? I must've watched it like twenty times when I was a senior in high school. It was kind of a thing, as I'm sure you know." He reaches out, picking through Darren's curls. "Your hair was longer then."

A small moan escapes from the back of Darren's throat at the feel of Chris' fingers. 

"Uh, yeah." Darren shakes his head. "I rocked a pretty awesome 'fro back then. I think there was a Twitter page dedicated to it at one point."

Chris bites his lip and lets his hand fall to Darren's cheek. "Yeah? How do you know I didn't make that?"

Darren smirks, trying to maintain his composure as his eyes flicker to Chris' mouth. "If so, you were probably its biggest fan."

Chris leans in a little, parts his lips, and murmurs against Darren's mouth, "I liked Joey better."

Darren gasps. "How dare you."

"But I like you now so there's that." Chris takes a deep breath, lips brushing against Darren's.

"Yeah, there's that." Darren grabs Chris' free hand in his own and inhales, catching a hint of Chris' aftershave.

"Darren?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go somewhere?"

Darren sighs, tempted to close the gap between them; instead he finds himself answering, "Yes."

\----

Turns out somewhere is a club in The Castro a couple blocks away where they have a drink and try to talk over the loud music.

Darren gives up on that for a moment as he watches Chris' lips wrap around the drink stirrer.

Chris' eyes shine with mischief against the colored lights of the bar as he sets his drink down to speak. "You want another drink?"

Darren shakes his head. "You should dance with me."

"How do you know I like dancing?"

Darren smiles and takes a brief look around before grabbing Chris' waist with both hands. "Lucky guess. C'mon."

Before Chris can protest any further, Darren drags him to the dance floor.

"I guess, when in Rome..." Chris trails off, his arms draping over Darren's shoulders as he grinds his hips against Darren's own to the beat.

Darren lets out a small groan that's barely audible over the heavy dance beat and thrusts forward in response. "Don't pretend you don't know exactly what you're doing."

"Really? What am I doing?" Chris feigns innocently, his palms skating down Darren's back and stopping when he reaches his waistband.

"Not kissing me," Darren returns, lips grazing Chris' own.

Chris swallows, pressing his mouth to Darren's and sliding his tongue inside as his hands drift down to Darren's ass, pulling their lower halves impossibly closer.

Darren raises his eyebrows at Chris' boldness but kisses him deeper, squeezing Chris' hips and nudging his legs apart with his knee. He untucks Chris' shirt and rubs his thumbs against the bare skin of his hipbones, their mouths never parting. 

Darren's cock stirs with arousal as he imagines getting to touch Chris everywhere; Chris must feel the same, judging by the semi-hard on against the crease of Darren's thigh.

Chris sucks on Darren's bottom lip and then his top one before biting down and pulling away.

"How's that?" Chris murmurs into Darren's ear.

"Better," Darren breathes. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because I don't wanna get kicked out of here for indecent exposure. God, the things I wanna do to you." He punctuates it with a roll of his hips.

Darren has been no stranger to meeting guys in bars and clubs and hooking up with them, safely, of course. He did it all the time back in L.A. and here in San Francisco as well; some of them even resulted in dates.

He's never really cared about someone's gender, only about how much he was attracted to them and right now, he's _really_ attracted to Chris.

So he barely hesitates before answering, "Yeah? You can do anything you want, Chris."

"Then let's get out of here."

Chris takes his hands, leading Darren out of the club and down a few blocks to where Chris' car is parked, which Darren thinks might be a Mercedes or a BMW.

It's difficult to tell in the dark when he's being pressed against it and Chris is mouthing at his neck.

"Ohh, unhh," Darren cries out, tilting his head back for better access and clutching one of Chris' hips. "You wanna keep going and get arrested?"

Chris laughs melodically, breath puffing out on Darren's Adam's apple. "Wouldn't that be a trip? Do you know how many cops have used my services?"

"Bet they'd have a field day." Darren laughs, cupping Chris' jaw and forcing him to look up.

"Oh, I'd never hear the end of it." 

"Would I be worth it?" Darren questions with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Maybe we should find out," Chris challenges and licks his lips.

Darren darts in for another warm, wet, open-mouthed kiss, while Chris slots one leg in between Darren's own and grips Darren's waist.

Then Chris pulls back and chuckles. "A criminal record might look bad for you. I don't wanna be responsible for making you change professions again."

"How do you know I wasn't a juvenile delinquent?" Darren asks, kissing the corner of Chris' mouth. 

Chris' eyes flutter shut and he smiles. "I don't. Guess I'm in too deep to turn back now."

Darren's heart stupidly flutters as well. "Guess so. There's still time though if you want to."

"Nope." Chris shakes his head. "Unless you want to?"

"Not a chance. You gonna take me home?"

"How about your place?" Chris suggests after he nips at Darren's earlobe, causing Darren to emit a small groan.

"Yeah, I'll show you the way." Darren can't resist pulling Chris back in for one more kiss, numbly registering a loud whoop from a passerby who then yells, "Yeah! Get it, boys!"

Chris laughs, low and sweet against his mouth as he breaks away. "Let's go, Darren."

"'Kay. Fine." Darren sighs exaggeratedly, his hands falling away from Chris.

"We've given them enough of a show."

"No, you haven't!" The voice from before calls out.

"Okay, now it's really time to get out of here." Chris backs away and Darren already misses his warmth as he watches him walk around to the driver's seat.

Darren gets in the passenger side and gives Chris directions, sneaking glances at him every few seconds and thinking about marking that beautiful pale neck and jaw.

Chris looks over with a smirk and throws his sunglasses into a pocket in the center console when they reach a red light. "I can feel you staring. I can't decide if that's cute or creepy."

"Must be cute 'cause you're staring back. Turn right here."

Chris turns the wheel when the light changes to green and just keeps smirking. "Which building?"

Darren points to a row house third from the corner and says, "Here. First floor's mine. No roommates."

Chris finds a spot and carefully parallel parks on the side of the street, a smile playing across his face. "Aww no Joey?"

"I thought you liked me better."

"Wrong. I've been using you to get to him. Now that I'm here maybe I should just--"

Darren reaches across the console, grabbing his face and cutting him off with a harsh kiss. 

"Have I changed your mind?" Darren asks, studying Chris' stunned expression.

Chris recovers nicely with, "Maybe. I might need more convincing."

"How much more?"

"You'll just have to find out, Darren."

With that, Chris exits his car and heads towards Darren's front steps. Darren gets out, desperately fumbling for his keys as he joins Chris on the porch.

"A little eager, are we?" Chris teases, kissing Darren's shoulder and pressing in behind him where Darren feels every inch of him.

"I should say the same." Darren chuckles, briefly considering palming himself right there, possibly in full view of his neighbors when he thankfully succeeds in unlocking and opening his door.

As soon as he throws his keys on the hook in the entryway, Chris shuts the door and crowds him against it. 

"Hmm, I wonder why," Chris starts, unbuttoning the top buttons of Darren's shirt. "Maybe because I've been waiting to do this ever since I saw you.Tonight only confirmed my feelings."

Darren is about to question him further when Chris nips at his neck and it goes straight to his throbbing semi-erect cock.

"Is that okay, Darren?"

"More than fucking okay. Keep going," Darren groans. "Wanna touch you."

"So touch me." Chris licks the spot where his teeth had been and begins to suck on Darren's neck in earnest while settling his hands low on Darren's back.

Darren undoes Chris' belt and unzips his fly, reaching into his pants to get his hand around him, which causes Chris to suck even harder.

"Ohhh, oh shit," Darren curses, trying to find some sort of rhythm the way Chris has but failing miserably. "Bed--bedroom." Only then does Darren work him over.

Despite the dry grip, Chris seems to like it as he backs Darren away from the door and grabs his ass. 

Chris pauses, licking up Darren's throat to the corner of his jaw. "Show me," Chris demands gruffly.

Darren reluctantly stops jerking Chris off in favor of grabbing his hips and steering him toward his bedroom, not even bothering with closing the door once they get there.

He pushes Chris onto the bed, stripping off his own shirt and making quick work of his pants as well.

Chris' eyes widen hungrily as he lounges back and begins to stroke himself, his pants already off and his underwear tucked behind his balls.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh," Darren chides with a smirk, crawling on top of Chris. "Let me."

Then Darren gropes for his nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube from his drawer.

Chris raises an eyebrow and takes the bottle from him. "I thought you said anything _I_ wanted?"

"Oh. So that's how you wanna play this?"

Chris' eyes stray to Darren's lips before he rolls them over with a sly grin and drops the bottle beside them. "That is exactly how I wanna play this, Darren."

"What do you want then?"

"This," Chris says right before he sucks at the same spot on Darren's neck as he had earlier. Then he grinds his hips down against Darren's own, where Darren can feel Chris' bare cock rubbing against the front of his boxer briefs. The friction is dry and rough, somewhere between too much and not enough.

"N--need to be naked, now," Darren blurts out, his hands scrambling at the front of Chris' shirt.

Chris just keeps mouthing at his neck, where Darren is sure there will be a massive hickey later, though he's sure it's low enough that his students won't chastise him about it; if they do, fuck it.

He's allowed to have a life and right now with Chris' lips trailing down his chest, it's a really awesome one.

Chris glances up at Darren's face and then down toward his cock, his lips ghosting over Darren's belly button when he assures him, "Relax. I've got you."

"O-okay," Darren replies, tilting his head up slightly to get a better view of those eyes, now a lovely shade of blue mixed with swirls of green and grey.

His breath catches in his chest as he flops back onto his mattress, bending his knees and planting his feet flat.

Then the cool air of the room hits him when Chris peels down Darren's underwear and declares, "Gonna suck you."

"Ahh, ahh," is all Darren can utter as Chris curls his hand around the base and licks at the slit in the head, where's he already dribbling precome.

"Yeah? You like that? Such a pretty cock," Chris murmurs and kisses the tip before fully wrapping his mouth around it.

"Oh, fuck," Darren grunts out, grabbing the back of Chris' head and trying not to fuck into the tight, perfect heat of his mouth.

Chris lays a strong forearm across Darren's hips to keep him from thrusting up as he sinks down further, taking him in all the way to where his fist grips the base.

"Unhh, Chris. So good," Darren babbles. "Don't fucking stop."

Then Chris pulls back, sucking just under the head and diving back down over and over until Darren feels so close that his thighs are shaking with need.

Of course Chris sucks, licks, and sucks some more before releasing him with a wet pop.

Darren props himself on his elbows, looking at Chris questioningly. "What the hell?"

"I told you, I got you." Chris smirks, pushing Darren down and wrapping his hand around him once more.

Their lips meet again and Darren can taste the salty tang of his own precome on Chris' tongue mixed with a flavor that he realizes is uniquely Chris; it's almost too much.

But still Darren needs more, his hands sliding down to Chris' clothed back and rucking up Chris' shirt, finally getting at more bare skin, so hot and firm under his touch.

Chris kisses him harder, his hand leaving Darren's cock and patting the bed as he breaks away with an "mmph" and plants a kiss on the corner of Darren's mouth.

"'Kay. I get the message." Chris laughs, sitting up and swiftly taking off both layers of shirts.

Darren's mouth drops open when he sees all that smooth, firm, pale skin on display, his to touch and kiss exactly how he imagined since the moment they met.

Chris smiles, squeezing some lube onto his fingertips and then rubbing them together. "Speechless. That's a good sign."

"Sorry. It's just--You're fucking gorgeous," Darren explains, letting out an "ohh" as Chris jerks him off with a slick hand.

"Don't apologize," he whispers. "Just enjoy it." On a downstoke, his thumb grazes Darren's asshole, making him cry out. "You ever been fucked, Darren?"

Darren nods, his eyes nearly rolling back as the pad of Chris' thumb presses on his rim. "A few times."

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He asks, voice low and authoritative, sending a thrill straight through Darren's spine to his cock.

"Oh God, yes," he answers emphatically.

"Good." Chris jerks him a couple more times and then leans back to kneel, surveying the sight in front of him. "Fuck, you're so hot. Can't wait to bury my cock in you."

Darren watches him add more lube to his long, thin fingers and he's already aching to be filled.

But he doesn't have to wait very long because Chris presses a finger inside soon after that and it feels so, so good.

"M-more," Darren begs, knowing he can probably take it though it's been at least a year since anyone's touched him there.

"You sure, baby?" Chris asks softly.

Darren looks up then to Chris' flushed face, his eyes dark and dilated but still cautiously searching. It kind of makes Darren's heart swell a little.

Darren nods and is instantly rewarded with another finger that Chris adds to the first one, dragging them both in and out tortuously slow.

"C'mon," Darren urges, already wanting to tighten around him.

"Patience, Darren," Chris assures him, thrusting in and out a few more times before pulling out completely and hastily wiping his fingers on the sheets.

Darren's desperately empty and waiting as Chris takes a condom out of his pocket and shimmies out of his underwear.

Darren clenches his fists tightly in an effort not to touch himself right then and there at the sight because otherwise he'd probably be coming all over the sheets.

His mouth drops open at Chris' toned biceps and trim, flat stomach, leading down to his strong muscular thighs and an impressively thick throbbing cock that'll soon be inside Darren.

"Patience is overrated," Darren exclaims breathlessly. "Get over here."

"If you say so." Chris grins, returning to the bed and squeezing more lube onto his fingers before he presses inside with three. "Shit, you're so fucking tight, Dare."

Darren bears down on them as Chris reaches in further, finding that spot that makes Darren whimper in pleasure.

"Oh, oh fuck," Darren groans. "I'm so, so ready. God, Chris, please."

But Chris keeps thrusting his fingers in and out, his eyes widening where he's disappearing inside of Darren. Then his tongue peeks out from between his lips and he leaves Darren completely empty.

"O-okay," Chris says quietly, stroking himself and catching Darren's gaze as he picks up the condom. 

Darren watches him rip it open with his teeth and clutches the sheets. "You sure were optimistic about the outcome tonight."

Chris smirks, sliding the condom onto himself. "I like to be prepared."

He doesn't give any warning though before his fingers dig into Darren's hips and the blunt head of his cock pushes inside.

Darren curses once again, so close to the edge, but he holds off, waiting for Chris to ease in all the way.

"Chris, just--just fuck me. You feel so fucking good. Wanna come so bad."

Chris' chest heaves and he squeezes his eyes shut as he steadies himself above Darren. "In a--in a minute, baby."

They stay still for a few moments, and then Chris kisses him sweet and slow, driving in and out of Darren with a matching rhythm.

Darren jerks himself off fast and rough as Chris fucks into him harder, biting down on Darren's bottom lip and hitting that spot inside him over and over again.

Darren pulls away, exhaling against Chris' mouth and squeezing at the head of his cock, until he's clenching around Chris and spilling between them with a shout of Chris' name.

"Yeah, yeah baby," Chris murmurs, thrusting into his spent body and then biting down hard on Darren's collarbone as he stills, releasing into the condom.

Darren runs his clean hand up and down Chris' back as they remain joined together for a blissful short while, Chris' lips brushing against his shoulder before he pulls out and rolls off of him.

Chris turns on his side, chucking his condom somewhere on the floor.

Darren turns too, his front near Chris' back but not touching. 

"Hey, Chris?"

"Mmm?"

"How do you feel about cuddling?"

"With you?" Chris smiles and looks over his shoulder. "I guess I'm okay with it."

"Okay. Good."

Despite the stickiness low on Darren's stomach, he curls up behind Chris, leaving no space between them.

There will be time for cleaning up later but for now he'll settle in, savoring the warmth of the afterglow and of Chris' body.

He thinks he could get used to this.

\----

But then Darren blinks awake as the early morning light peeks through his window and he finds an empty bed next to him.

He wonders if the smiles, the flirting, the kisses, and the hot, mind blowing sex of the previous night was all a dream.

Then he stretches and rubs his neck, feeling the marks there.

Nope, definitely not a dream.

He grins and rolls over, finding a piece of paper on the nightstand with hastily scrawled script written across it:

_Darren,_

_Had a good time last night. Sorry I had to leave. Work emergency. Talk to you soon._

_\- Chris_

Well, at least he left a note, Darren sighs.

He was hoping for at least a little more than that, like morning blowjobs and maybe taking Chris to breakfast after, where they could have another conversation. They connected on every level and Darren would have loved to explore more of that so he could get confirmation that this was heading somewhere.

And, oh, how he desperately wants this to bloom into something more than a really awesome date and a one-night stand.

Guess he'll have to wait to find out.

\----

Darren doesn't want to come on too strong so he waits a day to text Chris but he gets no response.

He chalks it up to Chris being busy, even if it is the weekend.

Then on Monday morning he leaves a voice message before he goes school, hoping for an explanation, but when he checks his phone at lunch later that day, there aren't any texts, missed calls, or voicemail messages waiting for him.

Dianna, a sculpting and ceramics teacher at the school and one of his good friends, is sitting across from him in the faculty break room. He figures she must notice his frown because she asks him, "Hey, Dare. What's up?"

"Oh, um." He looks up from his phone and sets it on the table. "I went on a date on Friday with this guy I met at the coffee shop. Things went fan-fucking-tasticly. I mean, we worked well on every level. He even knew about my Harry Potter days and didn't run in the other direction. He was actually a fan way back when."

"Wow. Awesome. So what's the problem?" She wonders after a bite of her pasta salad.

"We haven't talked since. I know he's a busy guy with a demanding job. He could just be working."

"True, or he could be trying to tell you something." She raises an eyebrow at him. "Did you screw him, Dare?"

"Uh, not exactly." He blushes. "And we're friends, but I'm not giving you details on positions." 

She shrugs. "Fair enough. Was it bad?"

"Fuck no," he exclaims between bites of his cold leftover pizza. "There's no other reason for him not to call."

"Darren, you should know some of the men in this town by now. He could be one of those." 

"So you think he's a fuck and run guy?" Darren pauses to sip from his bottle of coconut water and then he shakes his head. "Didn't get that vibe from him."

Lea, the other performing arts teacher, walks past him, taking a seat next to Dianna. "What happened? Is Darren being a slut again?"

Darren levels her with a gaze. "Hey, don't judge me. You are the last one to say anything like that. You made out with that Naya chick when she was still married."

"We were drunk and she got a very generous settlement despite that. Claimed irreconcilable differences. Guess it wasn't just a drunk thing for her. Anyway, what's up?"

"Oh my God, I'm pretty sure I made out with Naya that night too." Dianna laughs, looking from Lea to Darren.

Lea's eyes widen in shock while Darren studies her with curiosity.

"Anyway, enough about me," Dianna goes on, waving it off and bringing the conversation back to Darren. "He hooked up with some guy who won't call him. You know, the usual."

"We didn't just 'hook up,'" Darren clarifies, frustratedly gripping his fork. "We went on a date and we talked. Then shit happened after that. It felt different this time. Chris, he's--He's special. I can feel it."

"Wait, did you say Chris? Do you have a last name on this guy?" Lea asks.

His eyebrows draw together in confusion. "Yeah. Colfer, I think. Why?" 

"Oh my God." Lea gasps. "Christopher Paul Colfer? Does he happen to be a lawyer?"

"Yes," Darren confirms. "Where are you going with this?"

"He's a divorce lawyer, Darren. _Naya's_ divorce lawyer," Lea replies. "He has a reputation. How did you not know this?"

"Like a professional reputation?" Darren questions further.

"Well, yeah." Lea steals an olive from Dianna's salad and then goes on. "Professional and personal. He's very good with his clients. I've also heard that he's very good at not calling guys after he's fucked them."

"It could just be gossip," Darren offers. "He's so--I really like him and he didn't seem like that to me."

Dianna stares at Lea incredulously as if to say, _"Can you believe this guy?"_ and then turns toward Darren. "Oh, you always believe the best in people. It's why you keep getting fucked over, like two years ago with--"

"Don't, Di. Please. This isn't the same thing. It wasn't her fault."

"Dare, she cheated on you," Dianna reminds him softly.

"I should have seen it coming. We were having problems long before that."

"Stop trying to justify her behavior," Lea butts in. "Like you're trying to justify Chris'. If someone's not ready to commit, you can't make them."

"I know that, but you weren't there. It was amazing. _He_ was amazing. This could be something," Darren declares, feeling his heart twist as he remembers how the conversation with Chris was just as easy as the sex had been.

"We'll see about that, Darebear," Lea chimes.

Darren's resolve strengthens at her statement.

He's always loved a challenge.

\----

So Darren starts developing a plan to see Chris again; he figures he's already halfway there but the task proves more difficult than he imagines.

Over the next week, he looks up the address of Chris' law firm and sends him flowers but he gets no response.

He leaves a sexy voicemail: still nothing.

He tries a simple text saying: 

_Hey are you free tomorrow?_

Chris, of course, doesn't answer, leaving Darren even more frustrated.

So he has a few drinks at a gay bar and debates hooking up with someone just to forget about the embarrassingly desperate attempts and subsequent failures of trying to win Chris over.

Of course the one person who's been ignoring him saunters up to the bar near him, stumbling a little and wearing pants just as tight as the night they had sex.

Chris' face is red, shimmering with sweat and some other subtle gold sparkle at the corner of his eyelids that makes the blue in his eyes pop even more than normal.

Darren can't help staring as he watches him order a vodka and soda.

"Chris," falls from his lips before he can take it back. "You look--"

"Yes? Did someone call my name?" He looks over at Darren with a smirk. "Oh, it's you."

He regains his composure and grits his teeth. "Yeah it's me, the guy you you've been avoiding for a week, even though we had fucking awesome sex, not to mention a great date. Why haven't you talked to me?"

His eyes flicker across Darren's face and he frowns for barely a second before answering. "I generally don't make a habit of repeat performances. Sorry."

"Not even for me?"

"Nope."

Darren raises an eyebrow at him. "C'mon. Will you at least dance with me?"

The bartender sets Chris' drink down. Then Chris pays him and picks up the glass. "See you around, Dare."

Darren watches him sip his drink and head out to the dance floor when Britney Spears' "Toxic" starts playing.

Darren downs the last of his beer and briefly considers letting him go but he has to try again.

He has to know what Chris' deal is.

So he sneaks up behind Chris before anyone else can, digging his fingers into Chris' hips and pressing his front against Chris' back.

"Y'know, Britney seems to be a common theme for me when I'm with you," Darren murmurs low in Chris' ear. "A different song of hers was playing in the shop the morning that we met."

Chris turns his head, his brilliant blue eyes widening in surprise. "Darren! What are you doing?"

"I took it as a sign. One dance. Please?"

"Here you go with signs and fate again. Can't you just let it go?" Chris asks and rolls his eyes.

"I didn't last time and look where that lead." Darren's gaze drops to Chris' mouth.

Chris takes a deep breath, following Darren's eyes with his own.

"Last time was good," Chris concedes.

Darren rolls his hips. "Just good, huh? Is that why you haven't texted me back?"

"I, uh--" Chris turns his head away and grabs one of Darren's hands. "I've been busy."

"That may be true, but you couldn't even thank me for the flowers?"

Chris grinds back against him. "Mmm, sorry. Thanks, but there's no need to woo me, Darren."

"Why? Because we already fucked?"

"Exactly. I don't need the other stuff."

"Like flowers?"

"Like flowers."

"I wanted to do something nice for you. I wanted us to be something more than one good night, more than just sex. I still want that," Darren explains, keeping close and moving to the beat.

"Oh, is that why I found you at the bar scoping out other men?"

"Well, you weren't talking to me. I was thinking that maybe you were a lost cause and I should move on."

"Dare," he breathes out, tilting his neck back as Darren's fingers dance across his clothed stomach. "You--Maybe you should. Go find some horny younger guy you can play with."

"I don't want that. I want you." Darren plants a kiss low on Chris' neck, near the edge of his dress shirt collar. "But apparently you only respond to the physical."

Chris responds by rubbing his ass along Darren's fly where Darren can feel his cock stirring to life. 

Chris turns to whisper in Darren's ear. "Maybe. What gave you that idea?"

Darren chuckles. "The fact that you clearly backed away from aforementioned wooing and you are almost literally on my dick right now."

"I don't hear any complaints in there. Why are we still talking?"

Darren lifts his head, their lips _thisclose_ as the song fades into another one, a deep bass pulsing through the entire dance floor.

"Because--" Darren starts, but is cut off with a harsh kiss, Chris' tongue dirtily gliding into his mouth. 

Darren quickly deepens it, his hand grazing the edge of Chris' waistband, and then Chris takes the hand that was on his stomach and spins around, never breaking their kiss.

As all the blood rushes to Darren's cock, he remembers why he followed Chris out here and tries to get his focus back.

Luckily Chris breaks away, leaning in to shout over the loud music, "What do you want, Dare?"

"You," tumbles out of his mouth. "We have something here, Chris."

"I-I know," he says, resting their foreheads together.

"So talk to me."

"I want you too."

"I need more than that, Chris."

"Why? What if I can't give it to you?"

Darren's eyebrows draw together. "Wh--What do you mean?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private."

Before Darren can even realize it, his feet are moving forward, following Chris as he drags them both to the bathroom as fast as they can go in their half-inebriated state until they're in a locked stall together, away from the crowd.

"This isn't--" Darren tries, but Chris kisses him again and Darren can't help returning it with fervor, lost in the taste of the sticky soda and alcohol combined with the headiness of Chris' own unique flavor, which he finds himself craving more of as Chris pushes him back.

"I don't wanna talk right now," Chris tells him, breathing heavily against Darren's mouth.

"But I want--I don't wanna fuck around."

Chris raises an eyebrow at him. "It's a little late for that, isn't it?"

Darren shakes his head. "I don't think so. We can get outta here."

"Oh yeah?" Chris asks, hooking his thumbs into Darren's belt loops.

"Chris--"

"Bet you look really hot on your knees," he murmurs in Darren's ear.

Darren ignores his growing arousal at that and asks, "Where's the guy I went on a date with, the one who loves Broadway and Harry Potter and can twirl chopsticks?"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means I thought we were more than blowjobs in bathrooms, Chris."

"So you want romance or something?" Chris wonders, pulling back with a confused look on his face.

Darren laughs. "You make that sound like a bad thing. Just because we fucked on the first date doesn't mean we can't have that."

"Oh, you're one of those." Chris chuckles wryly. "Think that we can have a one-night stand and that we'll fall in love and live happily ever after."

"We didn't just get drunk and hook up, man. We went on a date and had a real conversation. Can we see where it goes?"

"I know where _I_ want it to go." Chris grins and tries to kiss him but Darren backs away.

"Clearly I misread you and you can't talk to me like a normal person."

Darren starts to turn and leave but Chris grabs his hand.

"Darren, wait. I'm sorry, I--I can't--You're just so hot and I'm kinda drunk, and I'm not used to this whole relationship thing." Chris looks up at him, blue eyes so damn sincere that he can't help but take him seriously.

"Okay. Now we're getting somewhere. Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"That if I take you back to my place, you won't put the moves on me?"

Chris smiles. "Hey, it takes two for that."

"Dodging the yes or no answer. I see. Okay, fine. How about we agree to stay away from my bedroom?" 

Chris squeezes Darren's hand. "I'm the attorney here. I thought I was the master negotiator."

"Clearly you haven't dealt with a lot of teenagers in your line of work." Darren smirks. "Look, let's just go, okay? We'll figure something out."

"Alright," Chris agrees and lets Darren lead him out of the club. "But we're taking my car."

Darren wonders how he's going to get Chris to open up to him and if this might be more of an uphill battle than he's bargained for.

\----

Half an hour later finds them on Darren's couch, talking and still fully-clothed, though Chris' hair and clothes look deliciously rumpled from kissing and dancing earlier.

Darren licks his lips and downs some water, suddenly wondering why he came up with having a conversation in the first place.

"Are you even listening?" Chris asks, staring at him.

"Uh huh. Totally listening." Darren nods. "Something about pugs or bulldogs, or maybe border collies, yeah?"

"Pitbulls and that was about five sentences ago. Maybe this talking thing isn't working."

Chris leans in close and sets his glass of water down on the coffee table.

"Nope." Darren pops the 'p' sound, glancing down at Chris' mouth and pressing his finger there. "You're not getting out of it that easily. I believe you said something earlier that kinda got me curious."

Chris raises an eyebrow at him.

"You know what I mean, Chris."

Chris' tongue pokes out so Darren drags his finger down Chris' chin.

Chris' eyes grow darker following the movement, his lips parting as he catches Darren's gaze.

Darren scoots closer to him, letting their knees knock together and he nearly meets his mouth.

Instead of closing the gap, however, Darren runs his hand along the outside of Chris' thigh and says, "So talk."

"Ugh, fine." Chris sighs. "Let me preface this by saying that I'm not sure how coherent I'll be. I've had a few drinks."

Darren rubs Chris' leg assuringly. "You sound okay to me. Take your time. I wanna know you, Chris."

Chris smiles softly. "Are you the kind of teacher that wants to know the life story of every single one of your students?"

"Maybe." Darren laughs. "But this isn't about me."

"Well, it sort of is. You've been pursuing me for about a week. You're awfully persistent, Darren."

He runs his free hand through his hair and feels his face flush a little. "I totally would've left you alone after tonight if you rejected me, but I-I had a feeling."

"Oh yeah? What if your feelings were wrong?"

"Is this some kind of lawyer tactic to make me forget what we were talking about? 'Cause it's not gonna work, Chris."

"Alright. So you wanna date me?"

Darren nods. "Yes, I think I've made that pretty clear. What's wrong with that?"

Chris laughs, patting Darren's thigh. "Oh, so many things. You have no idea."

"Then explain, please."

"I basically help people break up for a living, Darren. I swoop in and take advantage of relationships that are crumbling down to their last bits and use that to my financial benefit. I'm not exactly a matchmaker."

"That's what you do. It's not who you are," Darren reasons.

"Isn't it? The second time we met I basically told you that I don't believe in love and it's a waste of time."

Darren smirks. "And yet here we are."

"After a lot of prodding."

"And a very good date," Darren adds. 

"That too."

"But relationships aren't your thing?" Darren asks, eyebrows drawn together.

Chris shakes his head. "My faith in them isn't so great. My first experience involved getting drunk and fooling around with some guy in college. We hooked up a few times but nothing else came of it. Then I had a serious boyfriend for a little over a year and he cheated on me with my roommate."

Darren is suddenly reminded of catching his ex-girlfriend in bed with someone else and he squeezes Chris’ knee in sympathy. "Fuck, that sucks. I'm sorry." 

Chris shrugs. "That was more than a decade ago. I'm over it."

"Shit like that can still hurt. I've been cheated on too. It's not fun." Darren frowns. "I haven't been in a serious relationship since and that was only two years ago."

Surprise flashes across his face. "Really? You have dated since then though, right?"

"Mhmm but nothing's worked out. However I'm hoping that can change." Darren smiles.

Chris smiles back. "Maybe, if you play your cards right."

"Looks like I am." Darren lays a hand over one of Chris'. "So what happened after that?"

Chris looks down. "Had a few flings in law school. A boyfriend or two but it was mostly because I felt like I had to, y'know? They were okay but they didn't last. I've been having one-night stands pretty much for the last five years, I guess."

"Wow."

"Are you judging me right now?"

"Not at all, man. I've fucked around but I'm getting older now. I want to share stuff and, like, build a life with someone," Darren blurts out and then winces.

 _Totally not the way to get a commitment-phobic guy to be with you,_ he thinks.

"Sorry," Darren quickly adds. "I mean--"

"It's okay. I get it. I just feel like that's not what I'm meant to have." Chris sighs.

"Why not?" Darren asks curiously, feeling a twinge of heartache for him. "Because you've been hurt?"

Chris nods. "I've always thought that I work better alone, Darren, and I was content with that, but you--you made me think otherwise."

"So you pushed me away," Darren reasons, soothing his thumb over the knuckle of Chris' thumb. 

"Exactly, and I--I'm sorry. Now do you still wanna date me?"

"Yes," Darren answers, pulling his hands away and then cupping Chris' face. "But you can't do that shit again. You gotta be honest with me if you want this to work."

Chris swallows, staring at him. "I understand."

Darren pauses, breaking the tension between them by dropping his hands to Chris' lap.

"Chris, I--" Darren starts, but Chris cuts him off with a kiss.

Darren raises his eyebrows at first, but goes with it, one of his hands sliding up Chris' thigh while Chris' own hands squeeze Darren's waist.

Darren surges forward, deepening it and grabbing Chris' arm, ready to push him down, but then Chris presses a hand up against Darren's chest and pulls away, resting their foreheads.

"Is this okay? We talked, so--"

"Totally okay, babe," Darren answers with a grin, his heart flipping in his chest at Chris' sudden display of vulnerability.

Chris licks his lips and chuckles. "Oh, isn't it a little soon for pet names?"

"Shut up and deal with it." 

Darren's still smiling as he dives back in for another kiss, which Chris happily returns, sucking on Darren's bottom lip and then his top one.

He can almost feel Chris' confidence coming back when he rushes forward and Darren's suddenly flat on his back against the cushions.

As Darren's hands drift down to Chris' ass, Chris lazily grinds against him and kisses down his neck.

"Do you wanna--?" Darren starts, but stops to moan when Chris nips at a spot near Darren's collar.

"I wanna do everything, Darren," he murmurs against Darren's skin. _"Everything."_

"Will you--Will you stay this time?"

Chris silently reaches under Darren's shirt, his hands skating across Darren's stomach until he finally answers. "If you still want me to."

"Of course I do, Chris," he says quietly and raises an eyebrow though Chris isn't looking and seems more focused on unbuttoning Darren's shirt. "Why else would I ask?"

Chris looks up at him with a smirk. "You're getting all mushy and romantic on me again." 

"Yeah, so? What are you gonna do about it?" Darren challenges playfully.

"This." Chris licks a line up the newly revealed skin of Darren's torso. "And this." Then he kisses back down the path he licked.

"O-okay," Darren finds himself replying. "Wait. Lemme--C'mere."

Now it Chris' turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Just--Please," Darren pleads.

Chris crawls back up to meet him. "You're kinda hot when you beg."

Darren licks his lips and smiles. "I'll remember that you said that. I also remember you saying something about how I'd look on my knees."

"Hmm, I did," Chris says after pecking Darren on the lips. "You intend to follow through on that now?"

"Maybe." Darren kisses him harder, bringing his warm palm up to cradle Chris' cheek. "C'mon. Let's go."

"Dare?"

"Yeah?" He asks, kissing the corner of Chris' mouth.

"Thank you for being so patient with me," Chris confesses earnestly.

"'Course. You're worth it. I can just tell."

Chris' beautiful blue eyes water a little as he searches Darren's face but he offers a grin anyway. "Bedroom?"

"Yeah. Yes." He agrees, although he knows that Chris is trying to change the subject.

What they've shared emotionally is much more than Darren even expected so it has to be enough for now.

There will be time for the rest.

Darren can't wait.

\---- 

After Darren gives Chris some amazing head and receives a fucking awesome handjob, Chris sprawls on top of him and they kiss and kiss until their lips are sore. Then they clean each other off in a long, hot shower.

Chris stands behind him as Darren faces the spray, careful not to step under it while Chris scrubs the shampoo into his curls. Chris softly whispers in his ear, cautioning him to close his eyes so none of the suds slip down into them. It warms Darren's heart a little and with the way Chris scratches at his scalp, it makes his cock stir eagerly as well.

He grinds back into Chris' front and is mildly rewarded with Chris planting a kiss at the base of his neck.

"I'm done. Time to rinse," Chris tells him, guiding him towards the water.

Darren audibly moans when Chris helps him wash it out just as tenderly as he put it in. Then Chris repeats the process with conditioner.

Darren almost misses the touch as Chris' hands glide down his back.

Chris' voice drops, deliciously low and husky, barely loud enough for Darren to hear him say, "Wanna taste you." His tongue flicks against Darren's ear. "Don't turn around."

He feels the pad of Chris' thumb pressing at his asshole.

"Is that okay, Darren?"

He inhales sharply and replies, "Y--yeah. If you're doing what I think you're doing, be--be careful."

"Relax, baby. I'll be fine. Just brace yourself against the wall."

Darren does as Chris advises and plants his palms onto the shower tile in front of him.

As the water drips down his back, Chris' lips trail down his spine while he spreads Darren's cheeks open with his fingers.

Darren feels heat pooling low in his belly as Chris continues his ministrations. He only gets hotter and harder when the fingers slip out and there's a warm, wet pressure against his asshole that he knows isn't from the shower head.

Chris' tongue stays flat over that spot and then licks up and down before circling around his rim and dipping inside.

"Oh, oh fuck," Darren cries out, one of his hands slipping down and jerking himself off.

But Chris quickly pulls out, sucking him and kissing down to the back of his balls. 

He almost tells Chris to go back to where he was, but he doesn't have to as Chris licks his way back up to the rim and swirls around him again.

"Oh, oh God. K-keep doing that," he stutters out, getting himself off with a slightly wet grip as the water and leftover lube on his dick provide just enough lubrication to aid in his efforts.

Chris listens, moving in the same manner a few more times before he's inside again, simply teasing at first, but then he goes deeper and deeper, reaching places that Darren never thought were possible until now.

"Ugh, babe." Darren groans, his thumb swiping at the precome on the head of his cock. "Harder."

He feels water and spit dripping down his crack while Chris squeezes Darren's ass and his nose presses right above Darren’s hole. Then Chris drives in with more force.

"Shit. 'M gonna--" Darren starts, realizing Chris might not even hear him under the loud stream.

Chris' tongue slips out once more but Darren's warning doesn't stop the relentless sucking and kissing around his rim or from Chris' hand joining his on Darren's cock.

"Yeah, baby. So good. Almost there," Darren babbles and with a couple more strokes, he's spilling down the drain, his thighs shaking as he struggles to remain standing.

Chris licks him through it and clutches his waist. 

"I got you," Chris assures him, his voice suddenly at Darren's ear again. "Let's clean off really quick and then we can rest, okay?"

As Darren nods and turns his head to kiss Chris sloppily and briefly on the mouth, it feels so much more intimate than before, knowing where Chris has been, both physically and emotionally.

Darren opened up his body and his heart for Chris while Chris has begun to do the same for him.

They've reached entirely new levels in their budding relationship in only one night and Darren hopes to continue it.

Darren pushes that out of his head for now though, focusing on getting Chris off too.

He watches Chris' jaw slacken and closes the gap between their mouths, swallowing Chris' moans until he reaches release as well.

When Darren breaks away to press kisses all over Chris' face, he hears a content sigh and can't help smiling as his lips brush Chris' jaw.

Then he pulls back to stare at Chris, his body tall, lean, but still somehow broad and his face still as striking as the first day they met about three weeks ago. The water catches on Chris' eyelashes and tracks down his cheeks as his brilliant blue eyes open up to gaze back.

"I--" Darren begins but thinks better of confessing something dumb so early on in whatever is happening between them.

"I'm gonna need the shower gel behind you," Darren finishes instead and Chris retrieves it for him.

He cleans Chris off as gently as possible and Chris cleans him wordlessly.

They do, however, exchange grins as they rinse off and again when they dry each other.

Darren drifts off, tired yet satisfied, enjoying a newly affectionate Chris snuggling up behind him.

He wonders how long it will last.

\----

Well, he knows it's at least until morning this time.

Darren wakes up flat on his back and sees an arm flopping across his middle.

He had almost forgotten what it was like to awaken next to someone, let alone someone he actually cares about. It fills him with a unfamiliar and somehow thrilling warmth to know that it's Chris who's here, lying peacefully asleep on his stomach.

Darren's heart flips in his chest as he turns on his side to face Chris and takes a moment to admire the view.

Chris' jaw is slack and there's a bit of drool falling from his open mouth; he looks years younger and so much more relaxed, not at all like a man who strikes shrewd deals between ex-spouses and probably wins almost all the time.

He's likely feared by his opposition and with good reason, but right now he's just a vulnerable, sleeping man, so handsome and still so, so naked.

Darren realizes how creepy it might be to keep looking so he starts to roll back over but Chris hums and grabs his wrist.

"Mmm. Morning," Chris greets him, eyes still closed. "Come back."

"G'morning." Darren hesitates for a second before pecking Chris on the mouth. "Glad you're still here."

Chris opens his eyes and grins. "I am too, even if I'm pretty sure you've been creepily staring at me for quite some time."

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. I was gonna stop."

"Yeah, right after I caught you, Dare. That's what everyone says after they're caught in the act." 

"So you're a private investigator now?"

Chris inches closer, their legs tangling and soft cocks barely brushing against each other. "I'll do the dirty work if I have to."

"Oh, really?"

"Fuck yes." 

Chris lets his wrist go and cups Darren's cheek, bringing him in for a soft kiss, which Darren eagerly deepens, rolling on top of Chris.

Then he kisses across Chris' jaw and down his neck until he finds a scar at the base and sucks at it.

"Unhh." Chris groans as he thrusts upward. "I believe you, um, you promised me breakfast?"

Darren sucks harder, his hands gripping Chris' hips before he pulls away long enough to answer. "I did indeed. Didn't specify when. I kinda wanna enjoy this a little longer. Didn't get it last time."

"I see. So if I stay over again, morning sex is a requirement?"

Darren looks up, his heart soaring with the intent lying behind Chris' words but he gathers himself enough to tease back. "God, Chris. You make it sound like such a drag, like a business agreement or some shit."

Chris wraps one leg around Darren's back, holding him in place. "It's a simple question, Darren. If there's one thing I've learned on the job and in life, it's that clear communication is important in every situation. I'd like to know what I'm getting into."

"That makes sense. You are absolutely right and I think your body language is telling me that--" Darren pauses to kiss the raised scar on his neck again, which may be his favorite spot, for now at least. "You are perfectly content with holding off on breakfast for a little longer."

"That thought would be accurate, yeah."

Darren reaches over to the top of his nightstand, blindly searching until he finds the lube and flips it open. "Let's not waste any more fucking time then."

\----

When they finally get up and realize it's early afternoon, Darren searches his kitchen for something that might pass for a decent meal.

Luckily, he finds eggs, orange juice, and half a package of bacon in his fridge and there's enough slices of bread for some toast.

Then he pulls out a couple of pans and throws them on the stove.

"Hey, I hope you're not vegan or vegetarian," he yells to Chris who's still in his room. "Otherwise I--"

He stops in his tracks when he turns around to find Chris in a pair of _his_ Ninja Turtle boxers and nothing else.

"Nope." Chris smirks. "Bring on whatever you got as long as it's fresh. Total meat and animal product eater."

Darren feels like his jaw is still on the floor as his eyes stray to where Chris fills out his underwear way better than he ever could. If Darren wasn't intimately acquainted with Chris' body he might just be a little jealous.

"Oh, so now we're at this level?" Darren grins, lightly snapping the band on Chris' _(his)_ boxers. "You go from never wanting to see me again to wearing my clothes in less than twenty-four hours?"

Chris shrugs and blushes. "Mine are dirty and these are awesome if not a little tight."

"You're a jerk," Darren says in mock annoyance, slipping his thumb under the waistband. "They're one of my favorites by the way. I'd like them back."

"What if I keep them and compensate you handsomely later?" Chris challenges, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm open to a discussion on that, Mr. Colfer." He's about to pull Chris closer when his own stomach grumbles. "But first, breakfast."

Chris chuckles and then quickly kisses him. "Sounds perfect."

Fortunately, it is. Darren doesn't burn anything and they eat in companionable silence, which for once, Darren doesn't feel the need to fill.

They don't talk until their plates are empty and their bellies are full, Darren mentioning how much he's grown to love teaching but still tries to play gigs when he can, mostly during the summer.

With a small smile, Chris tells him that he'd love to see him play some time.

Darren promises that he'll make that happen as soon as possible.

Then he reluctantly drags himself away long enough to throw the dirty dishes and utensils in the sink.

They make out against the counter and inevitably find themselves in Darren's bedroom once more until one of their phones keeps pinging with notifications.

Chris checks his cell, explaining that it's an emotional client who tells him that he needs to meet with him right away. Yet Chris kisses him some more, ignoring his phone ringing.

"Maybe you should, mmph, maybe you should get that," Darren advises between kisses.

Chris sighs, his forehead resting against Darren's. "But--"

"Go. Take care of it. Whoever it is obviously won't leave you alone."

"He has the same strategy as you then."

"Fuck you." Darren laughs, smacking his ass.

"Fine. I'll go." He crawls off of Darren to get changed, still clad in Darren's boxers. "Talk to you later?"

Darren nods. "You're holding my underwear hostage."

Once fully dressed, Chris walks back over to the bed and leans down to whisper against his lips. "They're mine. We agreed, remember?"

"Wait, I never--" Darren starts, but Chris cuts him off with a kiss.

"Too late, Dare. They're in my possession now. Good luck getting them back."

He squeezes Darren's side and rushes out the door with a quick, "See you later."

Darren shakes his head and smiles.

Even if Chris' job pulls him away unexpectedly, with sexy and funny exchanges like that, maybe Darren could be okay with it.

He has papers to grade anyway.

\----

Darren shows up at school a couple days later, staring down at a message from Chris on his phone as he walks across the parking lot.

_Can't stop thinking about you. Sorry I had to leave so abruptly._

Then another pops up:

_Are we still on for Thursday?_

_You bet,_ Darren replies, beaming.

He doesn't even notice someone's next to him until he hears the clicking of heels against the pavement.

"What's got you so bright and shiny at seven in the morning?" Dianna chimes, falling into step with him. "Oh wait, that's just how you always are."

"Wrong." Darren laughs, playfully bumping shoulders with her. "I have my moments of occasional irritability, which were more than occasional back when I broke up with Sarah."

"Oh yeah, Sarah 'with an h.'" She rolls her eyes and puts air quotes around the last phrase because Darren’s ex always reminded her of that whenever she saw her. "The bitch who slept with your friend in _your_ bed. I would've been irritable too but oh well, past is past." She shrugs. "So is there a reason you're not so irritable today?"

"Uh huh," he replies, pocketing his phone as they reach the entrance of the school.

He opens one of the double doors for her but she stops, her jaw dropping.

"Oh my God! Darren Criss, you got laid, didn't you?"

Darren blushes, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he chuckles.

"You totally did," Dianna states while walking in, Darren following behind her.

"I'm really that obvious?"

"What can I say? You have that glow about you. It's in your aura or something."

"My aura, huh? What color is that?"

Dianna glances up and down his frame, settling on a spot on his forehead when they stop at the door of the auditorium that serves as Darren's classroom. "Red with a dash of pink. You really like this person."

"Wow, that's scary accurate, Di."

"Well, I have been practicing." She preens a little, raising her chin. Then she taps him on the arm. "Quick, spill before I have to get to my classroom. Who is it?"

"It's Chris," he admits, his smile returning full-force.

She crosses her arms and frowns. "Fuck and run guy? Don't let him use you, Dare."

"He's not using me. I went out with the intention to get over him but we ended up talking and he stayed the whole night and the morning."

"Really? Wow. How the hell did you manage that?"

"I don't know. We just really clicked and I--It felt like the start of something real and right. I had to try one last ditch effort to figure out what was up with him. I don't know what made him open up but I'm so fucking glad he did."

"Was he drunk?" Dianna chuckles.

"That might've had something to do with it," Darren concedes with a shrug.

"Hey," she says softly, grabbing his hand. "Seriously, you seem to have this way of, um, getting through to people. It makes you a good teacher and a good friend."

"Y'know, you can be sweet sometimes."

She gasps. "Sometimes? I can take back that compliment."

"Too late. Plus I know you meant it."

She feigns a grimace. "You're right. I did. I hope your optimism on this doesn't bite you in the ass though. How do you know he wasn't playing you to get you to sleep with him again?"

"I don't, but we're going on another date so the odds are pretty good that that's not the case."

"Oh! Well, that _is_ a good sign. Either way, lemme know what happens, okay?"

"Will do."

"If this goes bad, remember I still have half a bottle of whiskey left."

"I'll keep that in mind." Darren laughs.

"Good luck." She darts in for a quick kiss on the cheek. "You deserve some more happiness, Dare. It's about damn time."

He smiles as he watches her walk away, thinking she couldn't be more right.

\----

Their date goes swimmingly and so does the one after that.

But Darren's working on a new song at his piano while Dianna's words still linger in the back of his mind a week later:

_"I hope your optimism on this doesn't bite you in the ass."_

It won't; it can't.

Though Chris may have been promiscuous before, he isn't Sarah, and he knows what it's like to get burned.

Still, Darren can't help wondering if Chris will get bored and monogamy is just some personal experiment for him until he realizes he can't handle it.

Then he realizes they haven't even had a conversation about whether or not they're exclusive.

Darren sighs, making a few marks on his sheet music and tapping the keys with a frown.

He erases the changes and sticks his pencil behind his ear as the chorus of "Baby One More Time" sounds from his phone and a picture of Chris pops up on the screen.

"Hey you. What's up?" Darren asks, trying not to let his worries show.

_"It's almost dinner time. Do you want me to come over and bring something?"_

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," he says casually. "How much time do you have?"

 _"Well, I have a few briefs to finish up but I can bring them over and make it a working dinner. Then we can have the rest of the night to ourselves, perhaps?"_ Chris suggests in a low voice.

"Mmm, sounds good," Darren replies, staring down at the piano. "You sure you don't have anywhere else to be?"

_"Why would I ask otherwise? What's going on?"_

For once he's glad that Chris can't see him as he answers, "It's--it's nothing. I just need a break, I guess."

 _"I'd be happy to give that to you, baby,"_ he tells Darren, effortlessly smooth. _"What do you feel like?"_

"Um, pizza, or you. Preferably both," Darren flirts back, deciding not to bring up his fears over the phone.

He needs to have this conversation in person.

_"Noted. Give me half an hour?"_

"'Kay. I'll see you then."

Instead of thinking further on how he's going to bring up taking their relationship to another level, Darren busies himself with tidying the living room for when Chris will come over, moving his guitar and lesson plans off the couch and gathering up the compositions he still has to grade into a pile.

Sometimes he still can't believe that this is his life.

He's a teacher now though once upon a time he used to have dreams of becoming a successful performer so he had headed straight to L.A. after college. He was prepared to work hard but after years of pounding the pavement for auditions and gigs, he soon learned that the market was way too competitive; almost everyone he met was in the same position as him, looking for the next big job that could pay their rent for another month. Still, he tried, and for a while work was decent enough to get by. However, Darren had grown frustrated on getting passed over for the roles he really wanted; it seemed there was always someone better, younger or more willing than he was to sacrifice their morals to get their shot.

Plus, everyone out there was so self-absorbed and superficial that Darren couldn't stand being around them so he got the hell out of there, disappointed that his plans hadn't worked out the way he hoped.

He had taken a chance then and leapt head first, like he did with Sarah a few years ago and just like he's doing now with Chris; he doesn't want the same result yet again.

Then all these thoughts suddenly fly away as the doorbell rings, signaling Chris' arrival.

Darren opens the door to Chris, who's precariously holding a box of pizza in one hand and his briefcase in the other.

Chris' eyes are wild and his hair flops down over his forehead. "Hey, Dare! I come bearing pizza, half-Hawaiian for you and half-cheese for me. Hope that's okay."

"That's wonderful." Darren leans in and pecks the corner of his mouth. "You need some help there, babe?"

Chris lets out a sigh. "Oh my God, yes please. Can you take the food? I was just--I was in a rush and I don't know if I grabbed everything and--"

Darren cuts him off, taking the pizza from his hands and walking into the living room. "Relax. Breathe. You know you didn't have to come over."

Chris follows behind him. "I know. I wanted to. It's been a week since our last date and work has been insane and I--I needed to see you."

After Darren sets the pizza down on his coffee table, he grins and grabs Chris' shoulders. "I've never seen you like this before. You're kinda cute when you're nervous."

"I have a big hearing tomorrow. I want to finalize some details for the proceedings and then maybe I can release some of this stress?" Chris asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I see." Darren rubs Chris' forearms up and down, thinking that maybe now might be a bad time to bring up their relationship status. "I'm sure we can work something out. How long do you think work'll take?"

Chris seems to relax a little, a deep exhale escaping his lips. "Mmm. I don't know. An hour maybe? How about I get started while we sit and eat?"

"Sure, sure, but first..." Darren trails off, unable to resist kissing him, if only to temporarily forget about the talk they need to have.

Chris melts into it, his shoulders sagging as he clutches Darren's waist with one hand and drops his briefcase to the floor so he can squeeze Darren's hip with his other hand.

Darren leans into Chris' body, now warm and familiar, and slides his tongue into Chris' mouth for a few glorious seconds before Chris pulls away, breathing heavily.

"That--That was nice," Chris remarks. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I figured you could use a bit of de-stressing now rather than later."

Chris smirks and presses their mouths together again briefly. "Well, it's much appreciated. Let's go before the pizza gets cold."

Darren drops his hold from Chris with a frown. "Cold pizza is still pretty fucking awesome, if you ask me."

Chris lets go of Darren too and after he picks his briefcase back up, he heads over to the couch. "Guess your palate isn't as discerning as I thought."

Darren shrugs and joins him before opening the pizza box, pulling out a slice of ham and pineapple. "College habits die hard, even fifteen years later. Doesn't mean I don't like pad Thai or pho any less."

Chris sets his briefcase down and grabs a slice of cheese pizza. "I'm impressed."

"We do live in an amazing city full of great food. I enjoy expanding my horizons," he says around a mouthful of food.

Chris looks at him curiously. "Um, about that. Do I, um, expand your horizons at all?"

Darren swallows and gazes back. "Yeah, of course. I've learned a lot from you, but what exactly are you getting at?"

He looks away and takes a huge bite of pizza, swallowing before he answers. "Nothing. It's ridiculous. I should get back to work. I--"

"Hey. It's not ridiculous. I kinda wanted to talk to you about something too, so whatever it is, spit it out."

"Throughout my career, I've realized that people, uh--Sometimes they don't have the courage to live how they want until their lives change irrevocably, and, um, this city offers a lot of opportunities for exploration. I was wondering if that was the case for you, with me. I mean, I know we're dating and I've seen you trolling in a gay bar but--"

"Are you asking me if you're my experiment?" He sets his pizza slice down and rests a hand on Chris' knee. "We've been on several dates. I absolutely adore the fuck out of you."

Chris chuckles. "I'm a lawyer. I know when someone's evading an answer, Darren."

"Why would I pursue you so hard if you were just an experiment, huh? Why the whole big push to get you to open up to me?"

"Experimentation can be physical or emotional," he comments after another bite.

"I'm not that manipulative, Chris. Not to mention that I'm thirty-six years old and I would've done that shit by now if I thought it was necessary. Besides, all love is an experiment, isn't it?"

Chris narrows his eyes, dropping the slice in his hand. "I suppose."

"You want me to spell out my entire sexual history and explain my orientation to you, Chris? Is that what you want?" Darren spits out sharply, more than a little annoyed that Chris is even asking him about that.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I just--"

"You just want to make sure I won't hurt you, that I'm not using you for sex. I thought I made it pretty clear that I--I want so much more than that." He squeezes Chris' knee. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I-Oh," Chris says quietly.

"Yeah. Oh."

"I-I'm sorry. I know we're not in our twenties anymore but I still look young and people have certain preferences."

"Are you trying to say that I have some kind of fetish or kink or something?" Darren laughs, his anger beginning to seep away.

"A lot of people have certain traits they're drawn to, Dare. I know that I'm an acquired taste and sometimes people project their fantasies onto me."

"Well, you're not a fantasy to me or an experiment or anything like that. You're a real person that I want to be with. I want--God, I sound like a fucking teenager right now, but I want us to be official. I wanna be your boyfriend, Chris."

Chris' eyes widen in shock. "Wow. I feel like such an asshole right now. I accuse you of using me to screw around and you--you want me to be your boyfriend."

"Yes, unless you're seeing someone else?" Darren wonders, scooting closer to him cautiously.

"No, there's no one else. Not since that time we ran into each other at the club. The first time I stayed over. I--" Chris stops, looking down at where Darren's touching him. "I haven't been someone's boyfriend in a long time."

"I know. It's been a little while for me too." He tilts Chris' chin, forcing him to look up. "But I'm willing to take that chance if you are."

Chris studies Darren's face for a few long, tense moments where Darren thinks he should've waited and not brought this up as way of resolving a fight.

But then Chris nods. "Yeah. Yes. I'll be your boyfriend, Darren Criss."

Darren's heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest as he rushes forward to capture Chris' lips in a kiss, the taste so new and thrilling and yet somehow comforting at the same time, like he's had it for years rather than a little over a month.

Darren finally breaks away with a bright grin. "Good. We can figure this out together. For the record, I have dated people of different genders. My last ex, the one who cheated, was a woman. That's not why I wanna be with you, though. I don't want you because you're a guy or because I need a change. I want you because you're you, okay?"

"Alright, Casanova. I already agreed to date you." Chris smiles, bumping his nose against Darren's. "No need for a big speech."

"Yeah, you did." Darren smiles too, his hand finding its home on Chris' cheek. "But you wanted to know and I understand your concern. I told you to be honest with me and that goes both ways."

"Well, thank you for not dismissing my concerns, even if they turned out to be unfounded. My first instinct is to go on the offensive. Attack before I get attacked, y'know?"

Darren frowns, wondering how ingrained that tactic is in Chris, given his job and his background. "You don't have to do that with me. It's okay to let your guard down especially now that we're boyfriends."

"Darren!" Chris laughs.

"What? We are, and I think--" Darren interrupts himself with a kiss to Chris' mouth. "You should take the rest of the night off so we can celebrate."

Darren kisses across Chris' jaw and down his neck.

"Unhh," Chris grunts deliciously, their knees knocking together as one of his hands slides up Darren's thigh. "Dare, I--I really have to look over those documents. Just give me twenty minutes?"

"Ten?" Darren murmurs questioningly after scraping his teeth against the skin above Chris' collar.

"Ugh. How about fifteen?" Chris breathes, his fingers digging into a spot close to Darren's crotch.

Darren groans. "Fine. You drive a hard bargain. I'm totally setting a timer though. I'll just have to find a way to keep busy 'til then."

Chris pats Darren's leg. "I'm sure you'll think of something." 

"Cold pizza and a song," Darren chimes and then soothes the red marks he made on Chris' neck. "Might not be as fun but I'll manage."

"Ahh, does that mean I'll finally get to hear you play?"

"Piano, yeah. One of the many instruments I've learned in and out of my existence."

Darren pulls back to witness a soft smile gracing Chris' face.

"Then get going, Dare. Can't wait to hear it."

Darren takes a bite of his abandoned slice and looks over to find Chris putting on glasses and picking up some paperwork.

After taking a seat at the piano, he begins to play and hears Chris' barely audible humming.

He concentrates on the keys with a grin and thinks he could definitely get used to them making beautiful music together.

\----

A few days later when they're on the way to one of Darren's weekend gigs, a small, selfish part of Darren wants to know if they literally could make music together since Chris confides in him that he used to do theatre as a kid.

"Were any of your performances musical?" Darren asks Chris hopefully, glancing at him quickly from behind the wheel.

"I did adapt my own genderbent version of 'Sweeney Todd' in high school but that was a lifetime ago." 

Darren's eyes nearly bug out at learning this new information about Chris but he turns his attention back to the road. "Wow, really? That's fucking awesome."

"Well, there were hardly any major roles for me so I had to create one," he explains with a hint of pride in his voice. "Anyway, like I said, it's been a long time, Darren. I was also in an a cappella group in college for a bit but back then I wanted to focus on my writing which I was really serious about at the time so I quit. I never loved my voice but all my classmates told me it was so unique that they begged me to reconsider."

Darren's mind whirls, imagining what young Chris' voice would sound like; given what his speaking voice sounds like, he bets it's beautiful.

"Oh yeah? What was your range?" Darren wonders aloud.

"I was a countertenor."

"Wow, you can't tell me you won't sing and then tease me with that. That's just cruel, babe. You haven't even done karaoke since then?"

"Um, not that I can remember." Chris laughs.

"You only quit because of your writing?"

"There were other factors as well," Chris says without elaborating further.

Darren pulls into the parking lot of the bar, finds a space, and takes a look at Chris. "You gonna tell me what those are?"

"Look, can we just have fun tonight without turning this into some deep discussion?" Chris rests a hand on Darren's thigh and smiles tightly. "I wanna watch my boyfriend sing his heart out and live his rockstar dreams."

"Rockstar of the Bay Area, maybe, if that. I'll be singing to a crowd that's probably half wasted by now. So why don't you sing with me?" Darren tries, placing his hand over Chris' own.

"I--" Chris hesitates and then he looks away for a moment, his bright blue eyes flashing with sadness. "I'll think about it. You're probably better than me though."

"I doubt that," Darren encourages, wanting to press him for more, but he senses it might be an issue that can't be solved with a song. So he flirts instead, his eyes flickering to Chris' mouth. "If you don't wanna sing for the crowd, can I at least get a private show later?" 

"That can definitely be arranged." Chris smirks and leans in for a kiss. "Break a leg, Dare."

"Thanks."

\----

After about five songs and a couple of drinks, Darren gets bold.

Not that he hasn't been showing off for Chris all night by hitting every high note perfectly and not flubbing any lyrics, but he pulls a move he's watched at least one of his students attempt at almost every talent show, something he himself hasn't done since high school.

He's going to dedicate a song to his significant other.

"I, um, so, I know no one cares about my rambling," he says into the microphone in front of him after he picks up his guitar. "But I kinda feel like I have to introduce this song. It's not a cover I've done a million times but it's a pop song from the early '00s, aka my wild youth." Darren pauses with a laugh and the few people in the audience that are actually listening begin to chuckle. "Anyway, it's all about giving yourself over to something new and believing it could feel like--like it's the first time." He glances up at Chris. "And sometimes it can be terrifying to open yourself up like that but it's so, so worth it."

He doesn't say Chris' name or even mention that it's a love song but Chris' mouth drops open and his eyes shine with a feeling that's far too early in their budding relationship to name or even trust.

Darren knows, however, that just like the day they met, there is _something_ between them, a spark that is on its way to igniting.

With that thought, he conjures the memory of what the song sounds like and his fingers strum.

Then he closes his eyes for a second and starts to [sing:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KliGD7fBLQ)

_"We're both looking for somethin', we've been afraid to find. It's easier to be broken, it's easier to hide."_

He opens his eyes once more at the next lyrics to find Chris studying him intently:

_"Lookin' at you, holding my breath. For once in my life, I'm scared to death. I'm takin' a chance, letting you inside."_

As he locks his gaze on Chris, he remembers how easy it had been to flirt with Chris from the moment he spilled coffee on him when he threw out a brash comment and a charming smile.

With those bright blue eyes on him, Darren felt a rush of hope.

_"I'm feeling alive all over again, as deep as the sky under my skin. Like being in love, he says for the first time."_

Chris' eyes widen like a frightened wild animal at the L word. Okay, maybe it wasn't the best song choice, given how long it's taken to break down Chris' walls.

Still, Darren tentatively smiles at him and continues to sing:

_"Maybe I'm wrong. I'm feelin' right, where I belong with you tonight. Like being in love to feel for the first time..."_

Suddenly the background noise of glasses clinking and people chatting falls away until there's nothing but Chris softly smiling at him, spurring him on to sing the next verse.

He goes on more confidently to the chorus and then the bridge.

_"We're crashing into the unknown. We're lost in this, but it feels like home."_

Darren thinks how much their relationship has grown in their short time together and how comfortable Chris has become with him. Darren has gotten close to him as well in ways he never imagined he would after the Sarah debacle. He's so glad he's taken that chance again. Though they still have a long way to go, Darren is excited to continue on this journey as long as Chris allows.

He finishes the song to mild applause and puts the guitar down, announcing that he's going to take a short break. Then he meets a stunned Chris at their table.

"So what do you think? Am I good enough to quit my day job?" Darren laughs, one of his hands landing on the small of Chris' back.

Chris pensively looks down into his vodka and soda and then looks back up. "You were great, Dare."

"But?"

Chris shrugs and takes a sip of his drink. 

"C'mon. What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later. I-I need to get some air, okay?"

Chris heads out the front door before Darren even has a chance to respond.

But for once, Darren doesn't follow and he doesn't ask about it when Chris returns half an hour later. Instead, he does a shot with Chris and sings a few more songs to close out his set.

They silently drive back to Darren's house, despite Darren itching to know the inner workings of Chris' brain.

He quiets his concerns and perhaps Chris' own, deciding to let them lie at least until morning in favor of a lazy round of kisses and orgasms before they crash into bed.

Maybe Chris needs time to process whatever it is he's going through and Darren will give it to him, at least for now.

Darren just hopes the problem isn't his fault.

\----

By morning, Darren wonders if this is a situation he can fix or if he'll have to wait and let it go.

He blinks awake and while watching Chris sleeping peacefully on his stomach, he thinks maybe he went a little overboard in declaring his feelings through song. Still, he wants to know for sure how Chris is handling it or if there's a different issue entirely that's affecting Chris.

He's gathered that it's difficult for Chris to open up because most of the important conversations they've had have happened while Chris was under stress or drunk, but they're in a relationship now and part of that is sharing tough stuff.

He cradles Chris' cheek and murmurs, "Talk to me."

What he doesn't expect is a response and Chris' eyes fluttering open. 

"Mmm. Now?" Chris asks, voice deliciously raspy from cheering Darren on at the bar during part of his set last night and then the subsequent celebratory blowjob once they got back to Darren's place."I jus' woke up, Dare."

"Morning to you, too, babe." Darren grins, catching Chris' mouth in a quick kiss. "You want breakfast?"

"I wanna stay right here with you and not talk some more."

"'Course you do," Darren says, clenching his jaw.

"Are you complaining?" Chris scoots closer and turns on his side, tangling their legs together.

"Maybe. It's just, unhh," Darren starts, his own hand falling to Chris' neck as Chris' hand wraps around his cock. "You never, um, you never told me about what happened last night."

"What if I don't want to?" He gently strokes Darren and sucks at his neck.

"Oh, oh fuck. You _\--God--_ You always do this."

"Can we talk later?" Chris pulls back to whisper against Darren's skin, his tongue darting out to lick at Darren's Adam's apple. "Can't I just enjoy you first?"

"Is everything," Darren groans when Chris' thumb swipes at the head of his cock, "always a negotiation with you?"

"Not always. C'mon, Dare, I--I wanna make you come." Chris lifts his head and breathes into his ear, sending a shiver down Darren's spine.

"You--you're deflecting as always."

"So? We've got all day. Right now, I wanna do this." Chris kisses the stubble dotting Darren's jaw and goes for his mouth but Darren presses his index finger to his lips.

"How about we hold off on that for a sec, babe?"

"Why? I wanna--" Chris mumbles around Darren's finger.

"Chris, I wanna know what's going on. You can't just run out and--"

"And what? Have a moment for myself? I'm sorry if that bothers you." Chris drops his hold from Darren's dick and is about to turn away. Instead Darren lets his finger slip from Chris' mouth and grabs his wrist.

"It doesn't. I let you go, remember? I let you sleep on it. I was thinking maybe we could talk about it over breakfast or brunch or something. I'm sorry. I--" He rubs at Chris' pulse point and tries again in a softer tone. "I don't mean to push you or scare you. I really like you."

"I know. That much is clear. Why do you even try?"

"Because I know you have feelings for me or you wouldn't still be here. You wouldn't be my boyfriend. You'd be off at some club doing God knows who or we'd already be fucking and--"

Chris' eyes turn fierce at that and he cuts Darren off. "We're not just fucking. Not anymore. That's why I ran, okay? It's why I'm always running. I can't--This is hard for me, Dare. I'm not used to having a guy actually care about me."

Darren's heart soars at the implication of Chris' words. "Well, I do. Sounds like you do too."

"I--Yes. You--You're something else and I don't know how to handle that sometimes," Chris confesses quietly. "You're just out there with the way you express yourself, all raw and vulnerable and you don't even care that everyone is watching. I--I'm not like that. I mean, I talk a good game. I have to but I couldn't afford to open myself up to real stuff, not for a long time. Not until you. I'm still learning so can you bear with me?"

"Ugh, I guess so." Darren rolls his eyes in mock annoyance and brings Chris' fingers up to his mouth to kiss them. "Y'know, part of performing and teaching others how to do that properly includes accessing emotions that might be hidden underneath the surface. Maybe I could help you with that?"

Chris laughs lightly. "You want me to be your student, Mr. Criss?"

"For you, I'll do it pro bono if you'd like," Darren offers, pushing Chris onto his back. 

He doesn't mention that it might help their relationship too and that he wants to figure out why Chris hasn't sung in years.

"Mmm, speaking my language, Dare. Maybe _I'm_ teaching you."

Darren nuzzles down his neck. "Huh. Maybe that's about to change then."

"Unhh." Chris groans, arching into the touch and causing their bodies to slide against each other in that perfectly familiar way. "Fine. Deal."

"Good. When can we start?"

\----

After sex, a much needed shower, and some breakfast, they sit together at the piano, Chris' thigh warmly pressing against Darren's.

Teaching someone that Darren is close to is definitely different from any other lesson he's given, but as always, he welcomes the challenge and tries to focus on the keys in front of him and not on the beautiful blush across Chris' cheeks.

"Okay, so maybe you can do the scales for me and we can figure out what notes you can reach or I can sing them for you first if that makes you more comfortable. I'm guessing our individual ranges vary though." Darren laughs but Chris blanches.

"I don't--I don't know if I can do this. I haven't since--It's been a long time, Dare."

"I know. College, right? It was a whole different life then but you have me now. I'm a fucking awesome teacher."

Darren hits the lowest key on the piano and tries to sound out the note but Chris doesn't join him.

Darren stops and silence lingers between them before Chris states matter-of-factly, "I don't doubt it but I'm not a singer. I never defined myself that way."

Darren squints his eyes, studying Chris, who's staring at the keys.

"It's okay. You don't have to be. This is supposed to be something fun that we can do together, y'know? But if you don't want to--"

"No, I--I need to, Dare. I have to try," Chris says with a determined look in his eyes, one he imagines that any opposing counsel would fear when faced with it.

"Okay. Then let's do it."

Darren tries again, tapping a low note on the piano and humming along with it. This time Chris hums with him.

They try out some more notes together and then Darren listens to Chris sing one of the higher notes alone.

"Oh my God. Where have you been hiding this, Chris?" Darren interrupts.

"I buried it with my misspent adolescence and early adulthood." Chris chuckles wryly and goes quiet again, his eyes turning a stormy thoughtful grey.

He allows Chris a moment, playing a random melody before he teases him. "Misspent, huh?"

Chris shrugs. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Fair enough." Darren bumps their shoulders playfully, but still wonders what Chris is hiding about his past. "Let's play. What do you wanna sing?"

"Do you know anything besides Britney?" Chris teases with a smile.

"I'll have you know that I have a very extensive repertoire. I'm a fucking music teacher, Christopher."

He plays the opening notes of "Teenage Dream" and looks over at Chris who raises an eyebrow.

 _"I know you get me so I let my walls come down,"_ Darren sings and then speaks. "C'mon, babe. Are you gonna sing with me or not?"

Chris rolls his eyes but joins him in singing the chorus, his higher pitch working beautifully with the actual key of the song and with Darren's own voice which sounds a little lower.

Darren keeps singing, resisting the urge to stop and listen to Chris' wonderfully angelic voice wrapping around the notes in a tone that cannot be taught and rarely occurs naturally.

When Darren looks at him, Chris blinks and abruptly closes his mouth, the room around them strangely silent. "Dare, you stopped playing. What's wrong?"

Darren's eyes bug out as he looks down at the keys and realizes his hands aren't moving along them anymore. "Oh, um, nothing. Just--Some of my kids have been pretty talented but they're young so they have to mature and grow into their voices. You--Did you ever take lessons?"

"Nope. I could never afford them and by the time I could, I wasn't interested in pursuing a path that required them. Besides my voice is too unique and weird and--"

Darren stops him, laying a hand over one of Chris'. "Shut up. It's perfect. Like I tell my students, being unique and weird might not seem cool now but it pays off eventually."

"Maybe because you're looking at me like--I don't know." Chris stops, suddenly nervous as his eyes dart away from Darren's gaze and his hand slips out from under Darren's.

"Like what? Like I'm your boyfriend? We've been over this, Christopher." Darren smirks, trying to cover his frown at the absence of Chris' touch. "Of course I think you're awesome especially since I'm pretty sure we're still in the honeymoon phase of our relationship."

"Right. Boyfriends. Relationship. You'd think this wouldn't be so daunting now that I'm well into my thirties."

"You still have issues even after our conversation this morning?"

"Do you even listen to me at all, Darren? You drive me crazy. You make me feel things. I--I can't. Maybe I can't do this. There's a reason I don't do _this."_ He gestures between himself and Darren.

"And you've told me the shit that happened to you that caused it so I get it, okay?" Darren rests his hand on Chris' back between his shoulder blades and rubs there. "I'm not asking for much here. Monogamy and intimacy basically. And I think we're doing okay with that after the first couple of bumps. I feel like there's something else you're not telling me."

Chris closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Then he looks at Darren, those blue green eyes swirling with a melancholy that Darren wants to heal. "I don't--I don't wanna talk about it, Dare. Not--Not now."

Darren's eyes narrow at him. "Y'know I'm gonna want you to tell me eventually, because I'm your--Because I care." He wraps his arm around Chris' back and squeezes his shoulder tight. "I'm here for you, Chris."

Chris settles into the crook of Darren's neck and simply says, "Thank you."

Darren's lips brush the top of Chris' head. "Any time. How about another song?"

\----

They spend half the day singing songs and trading kisses until Chris' stomach grumbles. Then they share a late lunch consisting of leftover pizza and half a six pack of beer from Darren's fridge.

Their relationship continues exactly like this for a little over a month with evenings of conversation, cuddles, and dinner. Sometimes Chris even stays the night if he doesn't have to head off to work too early.

It's all so comfortably domestic and perfect in a way that it never felt with Sarah even when things were good. He knows it's a little soon to be picturing Chris here all the time, sharing a bed and a space they can both call their own but Darren already knows he wants it.

Of course Darren doesn't say that out loud as Chris settles in next to him after school on one of those wonderful days they're spending together. Instead he takes a sip of his newly opened beer, snuggles into Chris' side and asks, "Are you, um, are you gonna stay tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll have to stop by my place and get a change of clothes but that can be arranged. Besides I'm sure you need a break from me."

"What? Never." Darren grins and brushes his lips against Chris' neck. "It's more likely that you need a break from me but I guess I'll find some way to survive."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Thinking about you until you get back."

"You're disgusting." Chris groans as Darren kisses the corner of his jaw.

"Yeah, but you know you l-like it, babe." Darren winces at how close he was to using the four letter word that would undoubtedly drive Chris away; if he ran after one date, Darren shudders to think of how Chris would react to that.

"Mmm." Chris hums. "The jury's still out."

"Fuck you," Darren says with no malice. "If you didn't like me, you wouldn't be making that noise."

Chris grunts as Darren sucks at the spot behind Chris' ear. "I--unhh--You make a good argument. Y--you might just be right."

Darren pauses, his tongue darting out. "Oh, I know I'm right, 'cause we're about to make out on my couch like two horny teenagers."

"Really? Can't we just--?"

"Nope." Darren nudges one knee between Chris' legs, effectively straddling his lap. "Wanna enjoy you."

Darren also doesn't want to think about how one slip of the tongue almost destroyed everything he's been carefully building here with Chris so he focuses on what's in front of him and what he has now.

Thankfully, it's not that difficult when Chris is breathing harshly beneath him and his face is already flushing with arousal.

"God, you're so fucking gorgeous," Darren murmurs, his mouth hot against Chris' own. "I bet this is killing you right now."

"Wh--What is?" Chris asks, his bright blue eyes dizzying close as he clutches Darren's hips.

"Not having control. Me being on top, setting the pace." He grinds his ass down on Chris' leg. "Doesn't it drive you crazy?"

"A--a little. It'd be better if you were faster but 'm not gonna complain. I'm all for switching it up sometimes."

"I see. So it's okay if I do this?" He pries Chris' hands off of him and pins them down against the cushions.

"Oh. Ohhh." Chris' eyes flutter shut and he nods. "Y-yes, surprisingly. I am so okay with that."

"Good. Y'know you can let go with me. You can trust me, Chris, but if you wanna stop just tell me," he informs Chris gently. "I know this isn't--"

"I've experimented before, Darren. I'll use the red, yellow, green method. I say red for stop, yellow for slow, green for go, or I can pinch you once if my mouth is otherwise occupied." Chris licks his lips as he opens his eyes and meets Darren's gaze.

"Wow. There is so much I don't know about you." Darren feels heat growing low in his groin. "I can't wait to find out."

"Well, I'm right here," Chris challenges with a smirk before leaning in and pressing his mouth to Darren's own. 

Darren responds by slipping his tongue inside and intertwining their fingers. Then he pushes his chest against Chris', bringing their bodies closer. He sucks on Chris' lower lip and chances biting down, appreciating the moans low in Chris' throat when he does.

The sound goes straight to Darren's cock so he nips at Chris' upper lip and rubs their lower halves together, creating delicious friction that Chris rises up to meet.

"Mmm, Dare. Harder, faster. God." He groans, squeezing Darren's hands. "I want--Touch me, please."

Darren laughs gruffly. "Now you know how it feels to beg, babe."

"I hate you so much. If I ruin these pants--" Chris warns, trailing off as Darren lets go of one of Chris' hands.

"Relax." Darren snakes one of his own hands between them, brushing his knuckles against the front of Chris' pants. "I've got you."

"O--Okay. M-more of that."

"You so don't hate me. You might even--" Darren starts and Chris cuts him off with a kiss.

"Don't," Chris practically growls when he breaks away. "Just touch me." 

"I'm getting there." He undoes Chris' fly and slides his hand inside. "Do you need anything else?"

"Lube's in your room, right?"

"Shit. Yeah. Don't move." Darren gives Chris a quick kiss before climbing off of him and racing to his room.

He locates and retrieves the lube in record time, only to return and find Chris stroking himself.

"Sorry. Guess I didn't listen." Chris smiles, legs wide open with only his dick exposed.

Though he's seen it before, Darren is paralyzed for a moment, his eyes going wide and his own dick getting harder at the sight. 

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Chris chimes. "Or are you gonna get over here?"

"Yeah. I mean, yes. Oh God, yes." He hurries back to Chris' lap and flicks open the bottle, coating his hand generously. "You're so hot. Wanna touch you everywhere. Wanna fuck you."

"Maybe if you play your cards right, you might get to do both," Chris whispers breathlessly.

"Yeah?" Darren warms the substance up between his fingertips and then bats Chris' hand away, replacing it with his own. 

"Well, I am staying the night."

As Darren begins to work him over, he meets Chris' gaze, soft, sweet and full of the emotion that Chris refuses to name. Darren won't name it either, not now, with Chris hot and hard in his grasp.

So he gulps and focuses on getting Chris off and swallowing his moans with harsh kisses. Chris takes Darren's free hand and holds it tight and it makes Darren feel grounded, like completing a circuit between their hearts and bodies. 

Darren has to break away to catch his breath, suddenly overcome with the weight of their relationship and how Chris might feel about it. 

"C'mon, baby," Darren urges, his fist hitting the base of Chris' cock. "You close?"

"Yeah, I--Just keep going." 

Darren jerks him a few more times and when Chris spills between them with a curse and Darren's name on his tongue, Darren's sure he's never seen anything more beautiful.

He strokes Chris through it, ignoring his own aching erection to nuzzle at Chris' neck.

"Lemme--" Chris lazily mumbles.

"N-not yet," Darren interrupts and kisses the scar at the base of Chris' neck. Then he pulls back, letting go as Chris softens in his grasp. He notices that a bit of come has dripped onto his fingers; he doesn't miss that Chris notices too so he stares into Chris' electric blue eyes and licks the tangy, salty sweetness off himself.

"Fuck, Dare. I can't--" Chris groans. "You're fucking unbelievable."

Darren shrugs and cheekily grins. "I try."

"So modest too." Chris beams, a thin sheen of sweat coating his face.

Darren's heart threatens to overflow with all the feelings he has for this man and how far they've come in such a short time. They've laughed, they've kissed, they've fucked and they've sung, opening each other up physically and emotionally in so many ways.

It surprises Darren that he keeps breaking down Chris' walls more and more every day. He hopes it can continue.

Darren laughs. "Wow, Chris. I love you so much."

"You--You what?" Chris blanches.

Darren freezes, his dirty hand on Chris' thigh, and he can't bring himself to take it back. It may have slipped out but he meant it and now there's no doubt where he stands. "I-I--You heard me. You don't have to say it back."

"Oh," Chris replies quietly, awkwardly pulling up his underwear and pants. "Can we, um, can we not do this now?"

"Do what?" Darren chuckles wryly. "Have feelings? It's a little late for that. I thought we were making progress."

"We are but can't we be what we are and not talk about it?"

"Chris, you know better than anyone that's not how it works. What happens when people in relationships don't talk to each other?"

Chris' mouth falls open and promptly shuts but then he recovers with a grin. "I make a very handsome salary."

"Exactly. So don't you wanna have a conversation?"

"That's all we've been doing, Darren." Chris sighs. "I settle enough disputes at work. I don't need to do that with you."

"Then don't fight with me, especially over something as ridiculous as this."

"Ridiculous? So now you think I'm being ridiculous?"

"Don't put words in my mouth," Darren snaps. "That's not what I said."

"I know what you said but I don't think you should have said it. Nothing good has ever come from anyone loving me."

"What? What the hell does that mean?" Darren searches Chris' face desperately for some kind of answer.

"It means I need to think. So let me go."

"C'mon. Don't get all defensive on me again," Darren begs, still in his spot on Chris' lap.

"Let me go," Chris repeats, shoving Darren off of him this time. 

Darren recoils, his arousal dying down as panic takes hold. "Why are you doing this? Just tell me."

Chris gets up and adjusts his clothes, his blue eyes flickering with remorse across Darren's face. "I can't. I'm going for a walk."

Suddenly Darren remembers the night that he sang of love and watched Chris run away. Why would Darren expect a different outcome after literally saying those three words?

Darren pushes up off the couch and shouts out, "Fine. Just go. It's what you do best, isn't it? When push comes to shove, when someone actually gives a fuck, you run. I shouldn't have come onto you that night at the club when you rejected me. I should have listened to you because now I see how inconvenient my love for you is. Clearly you can't handle it. Maybe you should go get drunk and find a warm body to grind on."

Chris levels him with an icy glare. "Wow. Is that really what you think of me? That I'm some slut who screws random guys for the hell of it?"

"Wait. I didn't mean that, Chris. I'm an asshole. I--"

"Well, you're right about one thing. Don't even try to fix this, Darren. You knew exactly what to say to hurt me. Well guess what? It worked." Chris spins on his heel and heads for the door.

Darren doesn't stop him. Instead, he stands there, wondering how such a great day could have gone so very wrong.

\----

He replays their last fight over and over in his head and wishes he hadn't lashed out or that he hadn't blurted out his feelings in the afterglow of sex. Maybe he wouldn't have spent the following nights sleepless and alone, picturing Chris' cold expression as he left.

Maybe his heart wouldn't feel as empty as his bed every time he reaches over and expects to meet warmth where now there's nothing but the light scent of Chris' cologne on his pillow and the harsh reminder of his own mistakes.

Still he refrains from contacting Chris, giving him time to cool down. He tries to stay busy preparing for all the lessons he has to cover in the short week before Thanksgiving break. He had hoped to invite Chris to the celebration despite the newness of their relationship. Now he thinks of what Chris might be doing that day and if they're even okay after the disaster they made of everything.

Considering what happened, their prospects don't look good.

But if Chris cares about him, and Darren's pretty sure he does, maybe there's a shred of hope.

Maybe there's even more than that because after his shower on Thanksgiving morning Chris texts him with:

_Hey. I'm sorry. Maybe we can talk tomorrow?_

Darren sighs, his heart flipping in his chest as he replies:

_Yeah, sounds good. I'm sorry too. Have a good day._

He waits a couple minutes for an answer that doesn't come so he starts shaving in front of his bathroom vanity, his hands shaking as he anticipates Chris' possible responses or if there will even be one.

Chris reached out to him; he _has_ to answer. 

Darren's face is still half-covered in shaving cream when his phone dings with a text alert. 

Of course it's Chris with only two simple words:

_You too._

He can't figure out how Chris feels about the situation or if he should reply so he leaves it unanswered as he finishes shaving and gets dressed. After that, he picks up his phone, his fingers hovering over the keyboard on the screen where Chris' message lies open. But he doesn't want to risk screwing up again and figures he should refrain from typing anything back.

Instead, he pockets his phone, grabs his car keys and heads out for the short drive to his parents' place.

When he gets there, he embraces his mother tightly and inhales her perfume, which smells floral with notes of spice, the same she's worn for as long as he can remember. He pulls back and catches the scent of freshly baked rolls, reminding him of childhood and home. She smiles at him softly before retreating to the kitchen where she says his father is busy cooking. 

Then his two nieces, ten year old Rosemary and five year old Lily, run up to him. The older one excitedly chants, "Uncle Darren! Uncle Darren!" while the younger one affectionately calls him Uncle Daisy.

He bends down to wrap one arm around each of them. "Hey you guys! It's so good to see you. Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Lily says and then races down the hallway toward the kitchen.

"Be careful!" Darren calls after her and laughs.

"Your sister must be quite a handful. She's getting so big," he exclaims as Rosemary breaks away. "You are too."

She rolls her eyes. "You said that last year."

"Well, it's still true. How's school?"

"Good."

"That's good. Where's your dad?"

"In the living room with Mom."

"Thanks, Rose. Maybe you should go after Lil, make sure she doesn't get into whatever your grandpa's busy with. That way, you can sneak a roll or two," he whispers conspiratorially, cupping his hand around his mouth. "I think they just came out of the oven."

"Okay, Uncle Darren. Happy Thanksgiving!" 

She turns and runs in the same direction that her sister went, making Darren smile. As he stares after her, he thinks that the students he teaches are enough for now but he definitely wants to have at least one of his own kids one day. 

He's still unsure as to who he might have them with, however. It's far too soon to even consider them at this stage, given that he's not sure if he even has a boyfriend anymore.

He takes a deep breath and enters the living room, finding his brother Chuck sitting comfortably on the couch with his wife Lucy. 

Darren's heart fills with longing at the absence of Chris and suddenly aches to call him or better yet, see his face. He ignores it though as he greets his brother.

"Hey, bro. Long time, no see. How's New York?"

"Great, as always." Chuck beams, getting up to meet him and giving him a one-armed hug. "How's life treating you?"

"Long story, man. Can we talk about it?"

Chuck pulls away, his brows knitted in confusion. "Sure. Is everything okay?"

"I-I don't know. Oh hey, Luce. How are you?"

"I'm good, Dare. Care to share your drama with me too?"

Darren chuckles wryly and sits in a chair next to the couch. "Why not? Work's good. It's actually relationship stuff so maybe both of you guys can help me out."

"Oh, to have dating troubles again." Chuck laughs, earning an elbow in the side from his wife. "What? I'm not gonna lie about it. We're good now."

She pats him on the knee. "Yeah. We are. Not that we were really ever bad. Having a few disagreements is normal." Then she turns to Darren. "Is that what's up with you and your--?"

"Boyfriend," Darren cuts her off, clarifying any wondering that Lucy or Chuck might have. "Well, he was. I kinda fucked up and now I don't know where we are. But he texted me right before I left this morning so that's a good sign."

"Wow. Boyfriend. Really?" Chuck looks at him questioningly. "I know you've been one to dabble but you've never been serious with any dudes before."

"Well I'm serious now. We've only been together for a couple of months but he, uh, he's special. I actually wanted him to come today. Didn't get to invite him though." He looks down, ashamed as he recalls Chris' reaction to his outburst of love.

"What happened?" Lucy asks.

"I told him I loved him and he flipped out on me." The memory of that moment hits Darren like a freight train, giving him chills. "Then I got pissed and basically called him---" He pauses, choosing his words carefully in case little ears are around. "I implied some not so nice things about him."

"Way to go, Dare." Chuck mockingly gives him a thumbs up.

Darren flips him off. "Shut up."

Lucy looks between them with disapproval and shakes her finger at Darren. "Put that away before your nieces see." 

Darren listens, a little frightened by her immediate switch to full mom mode, and lets her continue.

"What your brother is trying to say is that sometimes we hurt people we care about. We get angry and say things we don't mean. It's gonna happen. There's no way around it."

"So, how do I fix it, Luce?"

"Have a rational conversation. Don't lash out. Think carefully before you speak," Lucy instructs.

"Sex helps," Chuck chimes in with a grin.

"Charles!" His wife scolds then smirks. "I hate to say it, but he's actually right."

Despite all he's done, Darren blushes and runs a hand through his hair bashfully. "To be honest, I think that's what got me into this mess." 

"Whoa, stop right there," Chuck warns, raising his hands. "Don't need any details. I shared a wall with you for almost two decades. I already know too much."

"Dude, you brought it up," Darren reminds him with a smirk.

Luckily, their conversation is cut short when Lily bounds into the room and into her father's arms.

"Daddy, Daddy! Rosie took my dolly," she whines. "Tell her to give it back to me."

Rosemary follows soon after with her hands behind her back.

"Is this true?" Her mother asks, crossing her arms.

"Mom, she was being a brat." Rosemary groans, revealing one of her hands which is holding a Barbie doll. "I had to take it away from her."

"Honey, that's not your decision," Lucy calmly explains. "Why don't we put it away, okay? I'm sure that it'll be time to eat soon."

She stands up, opening her palm and gesturing for her to hand the doll over. Rosemary does and then they leave the room, the ten year old stomping after her mother in a huff.

Chuck cradles their younger daughter who's crying now. "You can play with it later. I'll talk to your sister after dinner, Lil." He looks at Darren. "This is parenting. Consider yourself lucky."

"If I still have Chris, maybe I will be. That's his name," Darren replies fondly.

He knows it's only been two months and he doesn't even know where he stands with Chris right now. Yet somehow he can't help picturing his own little ones inheriting his unfortunate mess of curly black hair or more fortunately, Chris' sparkling blue eyes and toothy smile.

He pauses, gripping the couch as he realizes how far gone he really is for a man who could barely handle being in a steady relationship. Still, he wants to try and hopefully Chris does too.

Darren looks up, Chuck's voice snapping him out of his thoughts. "Wow. I've never heard you mention anyone else's name like that. Not since Sarah. He must be really great."

"Yeah, he is." Darren smiles wistfully, remembering Chris' flirtiness the first time they met, which only continued on their first date as they bonded over chopsticks and Harry Potter. He wonders where Chris is and if he's talking to his family about him too.

Then he thinks of his own family and how his own issues caused him to forget a very important person.

Darren curses under his breath. "I have to go say hi to dad."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Chuck assures, rubbing his daughter's back soothingly as he glances up at Darren. "You know how he gets into the zone when he's cooking."

"Right. Thanks, man." Darren rises from his chair.

"One more thing before you go: Don't be above begging. It's an effective tactic whether you're in the wrong or not."

"Thanks again," Darren answers, crossing the room and comforting Lily with a pat on the shoulder.

If getting Chris back was only as simple as begging and whining like a five year old, he might have resorted to it sooner.

He will find a way, though, and with that, a plan begins to form.

\----

But maybe he doesn't need a plan because Chris texts him bright and early on Friday morning.

Darren blinks awake to the alert.

_Can I come over?_

Darren types back quickly, thanking autocorrect for once as it fixes his typing.

_Yes. Lemme get dressed and stuff. Do you want me to come over instead?_

_No, I need to come to you,_ Chris replies and then adds:

_See you soon. I'll be there in about half an hour if that's okay._

Darren tells him it is and then throws off his sheets, undressing, showering, and putting clean clothes on in a rush.

He briefly debates whether or not he should take a shot to ease his nerves and decides against it. Besides, if Chris is breaking up with him he can get drunk after.

Time flies by and before Darren realizes it, his doorbell rings and he races to answer it.

He finds Chris standing there stoically. Even with his hair flopping over his forehead and dark circles under his eyes, he still makes Darren stop breathing for a moment.

"Hey," Darren says when he finds air again.

"Hi. Will you let me in?" 

"Yeah, of course."

Chris' shoulders slump in relief as Darren takes his hand and leads him to the sofa where they sit together, barely touching save for their hands.

"I--I'm sorry," Chris starts. "I overreacted and I should have handled the whole thing differently."

"I'm sorry too." He runs his thumb over Chris' knuckles. "I should have handled it differently as well. I didn't have to bring your history into it."

"You're right on that. It wasn't okay, but there's a reason I used to go to clubs and sleep around. Every day I see people who were once in love become utterly devastated and bitter toward each other. God, I've seen it with my own parents when they--" Chris gulps, his beautiful ocean blue eyes flooding with tears. "Anyway, I've never had a great example of love that lasts. It didn't help when my own experiences supported the notion that I would never find someone who-who would care enough to challenge me. I built a stone wall around my heart and then you just came in with a fucking sledgehammer and knocked it all down. But I resisted because I couldn't--I couldn't stand falling for you so I ignored your calls and ran away at every turn. Still, you were there waiting for me and I--"

"Shh," Darren murmurs, thumbing at the wetness on Chris' cheek with his free hand. "I'm still here. I'm going to try this again, okay? Will you let me?"

Chris nods.

"I love you, Chris, even with all I know about you and all that I still don't know. I want to keep learning about you and I hope you want to do the same with me."

"I--I do. I care about you so much and I'm not--I'm not going to run away anymore."

As Darren grabs Chris' face and dives in for a kiss, he thinks that for now that's more than enough.

They can talk more about their feelings later because Chris has already said so much and Darren believes him. He doesn't want to think about it anymore; he wants to lose himself completely in Chris.

Chris kisses him back, one hand sliding up Darren's thigh and the other resting at the nape of Darren's neck. Darren lets Chris push him down flat against the cushions and mouth at his jaw.

"It's been barely a week, but God, I missed you," Chris confesses between kisses, the hand that's on Darren's neck awkwardly slipping down to his shoulder. "I was mad at you but I still-- _fuck,"_ Chris curses when Darren grinds up against him.

"Missed you too," Darren tells him. "Couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Yeah?" Chris pulls back, his eyes shining as the hand on Darren's thigh reaches underneath Darren's shirt to get at warm skin.

"Mmm. Wanted you here, in my bed." Darren's own hands trail down Chris' neck and drape over his shoulders while he kisses Chris soundly on the mouth.

Chris' fingers skim above the waistband of Darren's jeans, tickling the trail of hair on his tummy. 

"I wanted to be here," Chris murmurs against Darren's lips. "But this isn't exactly your bed."

Darren smirks, running his hands down Chris' back. "Meh, semantics. You're here, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I know." Chris kisses his lips again. "For a fact." The corner of his mouth. "That you." And then right next to his ear, grazing the day old stubble. "Have a perfectly good, comfortable bed."

"Really?" Darren takes a harsh breath. "Well, then I think we should make use of it."

"That is a fantastic idea, Dare." He licks at the shell of Darren's ear and brushes his fingers down Darren's fly before climbing off of him.

Darren's arousal stirs as he sits up and takes Chris' hand, leading him to his bedroom. 

"How do you wanna do this?" Darren asks, searching his face.

"I want you to--Want you to fuck me. Wanna see your face," Chris says, his eyes darkening.

"Shit," Darren exclaims, all the blood rushing to his cock as he thinks of burying himself in that tight, perfect heat. "You sure?"

"Yes." Chris nods, his voice laced with certainty. "So, so sure."

"Okay." Darren grips Chris' hips and then guides him to the bed and lays him down. "Have you ever done that?"

"Yeah, a couple of times," Chris answers, "but not with a partner in a long time. I--Recently I did it to myself when I was thinking about you."

"Fuck." Darren licks his lips and presses his body against Chris'. "That's so fucking hot."

Chris licks into his mouth and he reaches under Darren's shirt, skating his fingers across the small of Darren's back. When Darren thrusts down, feeling Chris' erection against his own, Chris spreads his legs a little wider to fit Darren between them. 

Darren bites down on Chris' lower lip, rubbing himself against Chris' still-clothed dick. Then Chris' fingers dip beneath his jeans, ghosting the top of his ass and Darren has to catch his breath.

"Need you naked." Darren groans. "Too many layers."

Chris laughs, his voice dropping lower as he says, "So take them off."

Darren stands up, quickly shimmying out of his pants and underwear in response. Then he strips his shirt off and helps Chris out of his own pants and shirt.

"Unhh, you work fast," Chris comments as Darren kisses down his chest to his stomach.

Darren peeks up at him through his eyelashes. "I have plans."

"Oh, ohhh." Chris clutches Darren's curls. "I'll leave you to it then."

"Good." Darren leans down, mouthing at Chris' covered cock. 

"C'mon. Fucking tease." Chris writhes under the touch and then bends his knees and plants his feet flat onto the bed.

Darren licks up the shaft and sucks at the head where a wet spot is already soaking the front of Chris' underwear. Darren's mouth waters, eager to get at the familiar masculine taste of him. But first he nuzzles at Chris' cock, inhaling the scent of his arousal before he peels down the offending material and lets his erection spring free.

"Patience, babe." Darren smiles as he wraps his hand around Chris' cock and then sinks his mouth down over the tip. He unhinges his jaw, slowly taking in some more until Chris grabs his hair and pushes him down further, almost to the base. He gags a little but recovers quickly by focusing on the delicious noises Chris is making above him.

Darren breathes in and opens his mouth even more, taking Chris all the way down his throat. He bobs up and down, creating a rhythm as he cradles Chris' balls.

"Yess, Dare," Chris encourages, petting his hair and spurring him on.

Darren rises up from his knees and pulls back, swirling his tongue around the head and finally tasting the salty tang of precome. He greedily swallows it but slides off with a wet pop, remembering what he and Chris want.

"Why--?" Chris frowns for a moment until Darren crawls up to meet him with a grin.

"I told you. Plans, remember?"

Chris smiles. "Right. C'mere."

"'M right here," Darren playfully remarks before kissing him once more and letting him taste himself. Their bare cocks brush against each other, the friction hardly enough for Darren's aching erection.

"Need you closer," Chris whispers when they break away. 

"I'm getting there. Hold on. We've got time," Darren reminds him, reaching into his nightstand for the necessary supplies. "And just enough lube. Thank God."

"You're running out. Maybe we should cut back."

"Never. You're totally worth it. I can get the flavored stuff next time." Darren raises his eyebrows teasingly.

"Ugh. Gross. No. How old are you again?"

"Older that you." Darren laughs, grabbing the bottle. "Hand me a pillow, babe."

Chris takes one from behind his head and gives it to Darren.

"Now lift up," Darren instructs and when Chris does, he places the pillow under Chris' ass.

Then Darren looks him straight in the eyes and says, "Spread your legs."

Darren sits back and watches as Chris widens his legs, his ass and spit-slick cock on full display. He takes a moment to stare and licks his lips, his own dick painfully hard at the sight.

"Fuck," Darren exclaims, quickly adding, “I--I promise I'll be careful.”

“I know," Chris returns, his eyes hazy with lust but still somehow soft and full of trust.

His heart flips in his chest at Chris offering himself so readily and completely in a way that he hadn't before. Darren only hopes this is a good sign for the future.

For now though, Darren flicks open the lube, squeezes it out and rubs it onto his fingertips to warm it up. He starts with one finger, circling Chris' asshole and gently pushing the pad of his pointer finger into him.

"Ugh, Dare." Chris exhales harshly. "You can go a little faster. I'm not made of glass. I don't need you to be gentle."

Darren presses in a little further but counters with, "What if I wanna be?"

"I _\--oh--_ I appreciate that but I want you. I don't wanna wait anymore."

"O-okay." Darren swallows, fully inserting his finger and experimentally moving it. "God, you're so fucking tight."

Chris just groans, "More. H-harder."

Darren complies, adjusting to the feeling of Chris clenching around him. As he adds a second finger and crooks them both in unison, he's mesmerized by the movement and wonders how it will be when he buries himself deep inside.

Darren rubs his cock against the bedsheets, desperate for friction as he keeps up his ministrations. Then he pulls out to add more lube to his fingers and puts in three this time, stilling them for a minute before he starts moving again.

Darren presses deep and Chris cries out, "Please. Now."

But first Darren hits that spot over and over, making Chris grip the sheets and whimper in pleasure.

"Fuck, Dare. Just fuck me," he finally exclaims.

"Alright, alright. Gimme a sec." 

He moves inside Chris a few more times before hastily wiping his fingers on the sheets and picking up the condom. 

"You're so demanding." Darren teases and rips the wrapper open with his teeth.

Chris raise his head to meet Darren's gaze. "What'd you expect? Besides I'm ready. I'm done with patience."

"Fine." Darren slides the condom and strokes himself with his messy hand. "Bossy bottom."

Chris flops back down onto the bed. "This is really how it's gonna be?"

Darren angles himself to line up with Chris' asshole and pushes the head inside, causing Chris to cry out in surprise.

"What'd you expect?" Darren repeats back to him with a grunt. "Better get used to it."

Chris doesn't say anything except a whisper of "Oh God, Darren."

He waits for Chris to grow accustomed to him despite wanting to just thrust in balls deeps and fuck hard and fast. Instead, he digs his fingers into Chris' hips, marring his fair skin and hopefully leaving a lasting reminder of this experience as he inches in slowly.

Then when he's buried to the hilt, he waits some more, this time for his own benefit, overwhelmed with how hot and tight and downright amazing this feels. 

Chris runs his fingers through Darren's hair and looks at Darren questioningly, his brows furrowed. "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Darren blinks back wetness from his eyes. "Never better, Chris."

"Good." Chris beams and then kisses him tenderly with no hint of deepening it, his hands curving around Darren's waist.

Darren finally moves, cautiously at first as they continue, but soon after that Chris slips his tongue into Darren's mouth, so Darren fucks into him faster, building up a rhythm.

Chris breaks away, murmuring filthy praises in Darren's ear as Darren hits his spot again and reaches for Chris' cock.

"Yes, baby," Chris groans. "So good. You're so fucking good. Feel fucking amazing inside me. R-right there. Keep going. Yeah."

Darren mirrors the movement of his fist with his movements inside Chris, his thumb swiping over the head as he nearly pulls and drives into him as he hits the base. He speeds up his hand on Chris' dick and slows down on fucking him, needing Chris to come first.

"Ugh, so close," Chris warns, his grip on Darren's hips tightening.

So Darren changes his approach, fucking into him rough and without abandon as keeps jerking Chris off.

After a few more strokes, Chris spills over his fist, quietly breathing Darren's name.

"Shit." Darren curses, continuing to stroke him through it. Then he thrusts into him a couple of times until he stills and releases inside him.

Darren stays there for a minute, letting his hand fall away from Chris' dick and collapsing on top of him. He rests his forehead against Chris' and gives him a brief kiss.

"Oh my God, I love you so much," Darren confesses once more, his body tensing as he doesn't get an immediate response.

But then Chris trails his fingertips up and down Darren's spine.

"I know," Chris replies and kisses the corner of Darren's mouth. "I'm almost there."

Darren pulls out then, his heart threatening to spill at the sentiment. He gulps and rolls away, not trusting himself with words. Instead he silently removes the condom and ties it off before chucking it somewhere on the floor.

When Chris curls up behind him and circles his arms around Darren's middle, Darren feels a featherlight brush of lips at the base of his neck.

Then Chris asks, "You wanna shower?"

"Soon. Can we lay here for a little bit?"

"Sure," Chris answers, settling in. "I'm not leaving anytime soon."

\----

Darren cleans Chris off carefully, reverently, and Chris does the same, almost like the first time they showered together except this time they don't do anything more than lazily kiss.

They spend the rest of that weekend mostly naked, only stopping long enough to order food a few times and share it with each other. On their first night, they get dinner from the Chinese place where they had their first date, giggling over their lo mein and fortune cookies.

Chris reluctantly leaves early on Monday morning but he wakes Darren first.

"Baby, I have to go. I'm sorry." He apologizes from where he's still laying next to Darren.

"'S okay," Darren sleepily replies and smacks his lips. "As long as you come back eventually."

"I will." Chris smiles, pecking him on the mouth despite their morning breath. "You have to get up too."

"No I don't."

"You have a job to go to as well, Dare." Chris chuckles. "Remember that thing where you expand the horizons of young minds?"

Darren raises an eyebrow at him. "I'd rather expand your horizons."

Chris rolls his eyes. "You did, several times as I recall. I have to get dressed and run home really quick. Otherwise I'm going to be late and you are too."

"So?" 

"Oh, wow," Chris says, voice dripping with sarcasm. "How can I counter that argument?"

"You're a lawyer. I bet you can figure it out."

Darren kisses him again, cupping Chris' cheek and sucking on his lower lip. Chris lets out a small moan, inching closer and tangling their legs together. Darren takes the opportunity to suck on his upper lip and then run his tongue along the seam of Chris' open mouth. Chris kisses back eagerly for a few moments but stops before he can become even more distracted from the task at hand.

"That's compelling evidence, Dare," Chris utters breathlessly, "which we can definitely revisit after work. I'll see you later."

Chris starts to turn around while Darren grabs his wrist to stop him.

"Promise?" Darren wonders, studying Chris' face.

"I promise."

\----

Chris keeps his word that night and almost every night after that, spending weekends at Darren’s apartment. A month later, Darren chances inviting him to Christmas dinner with his family and Chris happily accepts.

Of course Darren's parents love Chris. So do Rosemary and Lily, which Darren thinks may have something to do with the fairy tales he tells them while they're waiting for their food to cook (Chuck and Lucy discreetly give Darren their seal of approval as the three of them watch Chris with the kids).

It's a softer side of Chris that Darren gets to see more often now that they're steadily together and it brings back dreams of a bright future where Chris keeps more than just a few necessary items at his place. It also confirms Darren's instincts that Chris is not-so-secretly good with children but Darren tries not to get ahead of himself with those thoughts again.

Instead he enjoys learning that Chris took an inventive spin on those stories he told Darren's nieces, using the traditional fairy tale characters to create his own world. Chris also explains on the ride back that the stories are actually part of an old manuscript he wrote in college that never gained any traction. The plots remained in Chris' head though he went to law school and became a successful attorney instead.

Darren tells him how cool that is and begs him for an exclusive continuation. 

Chris smiles. "You'll just have to wait until we see your nieces again."

Darren hits the brake pedal a little harder than he should when they reach a red light, realizing what Chris is implying.

"Like next year?" Darren wonders, looking over at him.

"Exactly," Chris answers, resting his hand on Darren's thigh.

Darren sighs happily as he starts driving again. "I'd like that."

"Me too."

\----

While on winter break from school, Darren takes the time to tinker around with original songs and he spends his nights joyfully wrapped up in Chris. 

New Year's Eve is no exception.

Though both of them don't mind going out dancing, they spend it cuddled on Darren's couch awaiting the ball dropping in Times Square.

"Darren, it won't even be midnight here for another three hours after that," Chris argues, picking up some popcorn from the bowl on the table.

"So? We can always celebrate twice, once for New York and once for Cali. Double the fun," Darren reasons with a smirk.

Chris munches on his popcorn and then swallows, raising an eyebrow at Darren. "You mean two New Year's kisses?"

"Two is better than one, unless we miss the actual midnight kiss because we're too occupied with the first practice one."

"For three hours, Darren?"

"Hey, it could happen, babe," Darren murmurs before licking the salt off Chris' lips. "Wanna practice?"

Chris groans when they part. "Hold on there. I would like to actually watch some of this."

"But you taste so good." Darren pouts.

"Even with all the popcorn kernels in my teeth?"

"Yeah, it adds extra flavor." Darren rests his forehead against Chris' and pecks him on the mouth again. "Mmm buttery."

"You're an idiot."

Darren grins. "I'm your idiot now."

"Yeah, you're right." Chris beams. "I wouldn't trade that for anything, I swear."

"Good to know. I guess we can enjoy our popcorn and I can make other snacks to pass the time since _someone_ doesn't want to make out with me." Darren pointedly glances down at Chris' mouth.

"Oh my God, quit acting like a child."

Darren turns away with a huff and crosses his arms. "At least you get snacks out of it. I get to cook away my sexual frustration."

"Or you can stay here and be the little spoon?" Chris offers, gently touching one of Darren's elbows.

Darren surveys Chris' face in consideration and then he softens, scooting over to switch positions. "Okay. I guess I can accept that alternative."

Chris kisses his temple. "That's good because I like spending time with you. Now move over."

Darren lays on his side, leaving room for Chris to snuggle in behind him and wraps his arms around Darren's middle. He feels Chris' breath warm on the back of his collar and thinks there's no other place he'd rather be.

"Mmm. Love you," Darren whispers without hesitation, knowing it won't make Chris run this time.

"I know, baby," Chris replies and then brushes his mouth against the base of Darren's neck. 

Darren blinks back tears, appreciating the acknowledgment but wondering when he'll hear it in return.

He doesn't prod though, content enough to enjoy what he has with Chris. They stay there, watching the artists of the year perform their various hits. Darren hums along, tapping his fingers to the beat against Chris' forearm while a young blonde woman sings on the screen.

"She's no Britney but this tune is catchy," Darren remarks, eyes still on the television.

Chris' arms tighten around him. "What is your obsession with Miss Spears by the way?"

"Her songs are brilliant examples of early twenty-first century pop, Chris."

"You just think she's hot." Chris presses his front to Darren's back, his mostly soft cock teasing the crack of Darren's ass.

"Hey, she is an icon. She was also my celeb high school crush but she's got nothing on you." He grinds back encouragingly. "Ooh, I don't mind you getting all possessive though."

"Just thought I should remind you that your boyfriend is right here."

"He is and I've been trying to take advantage of that all night but he won't let me."

"Maybe you can later, Dare, as long as it's not a threesome with you, me, and Britney."

Darren turns around, his eyes glinting with mischief. "You really wanna go there? She has a whole song dedicated to--"

Chris kisses him briefly to interrupt him and then sighs as they break apart. "Guess I walked right into that one, huh?"

"Pretty much. _And I'm caught in between,"_ Darren sings.

Chris rolls his eyes and gestures toward the television screen with his chin. "I think the ball's about to drop."

"We have some time still, babe."

 _"Thirty seconds left in this year, everyone,"_ the host announces.

"See?" Darren says. 

"Ahh. So we're on New York time?"

"We're only celebrating the inevitable. Why not do it sooner?"

Chris' eyes flicker across Darren's face silently debating for a moment before he smiles. "Fine. Eastern Standard Time it is. I've had a long day anyway. I might pass out before it's actually midnight."

Darren smiles too and chants along with the audience. "Twelve, eleven, ten." 

Chris joins him, leaning in closer to Darren. "Nine, eight, seven."

Darren cups Chris' cheek. "Six, five, four."

"Three, two," Chris whispers against Darren's mouth.

"One," they continue together.

Darren licks his lips amidst loud cheers from the screen and closes the small gap between them.

Chris' mouth is still slick from the extra buttery popcorn, the soda he drank earlier and from Darren's kisses; he tastes familiar and comforting, Darren's favorite place to land after a long, stressful day or after any day.

Their hips slot together perfectly as one of Chris' hands curls around Darren's side and he sucks on Darren's bottom lip and then his upper one. Darren's ready to slip his tongue inside when Chris breaks away.

"Happy almost new year, babe," Darren tells him, trying to catch his breath as he strokes Chris' face.

"You too." Chris blinks, his eyes shining and his face flushed. 

"What? What is it?" Darren asks, his brows drawing together.

"Nothing. Well, it's something actually. I--I love you, Darren."

Darren's eyes widen and his heart soars as he processes the words, wondering how a man who pushed him away so many times is finally telling him what he's wanted to hear for almost two months. He quickly reasons that Chris isn't the same person that Darren first met in the coffee shop not too long ago; he's changed and maybe if he is afraid, he's finally facing those fears with Darren by his side.

"Thank you." Darren laughs, tears blurring his vision. "I mean, I love you too. I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me."

"I wanted to start the year off right." Chris nuzzles Darren's nose. "I can always say it again at midnight."

"Fuck midnight. How about right now?"

"I love you," Chris repeats before kissing him again on the mouth. "I love you." On Darren's cheek. "I love you." On Darren's forehead. Then Chris pulls back, anguish etching his face. "I really love you and I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Don't you dare apologize. I fucking love you too, Chris, so I understand, okay?"

Chris nods, his eyes fluttering shut and Darren goes quiet, tangling their legs together and tucking his head into Chris' chest. They breathe each other in for a little while until Darren has an idea.

Chris has been in Darren's body, in his head and in his heart and now that he knows that Chris feels the same, he thinks it's time to offer even more.

"Hey Chris?" Darren wonders, his voice muffled against Chris' shirt.

"Yeah?" Chris returns, his fingers picking through Darren's curls.

"Since we're all about new starts today, I kinda wanna give you something. You're here all the time, right?"

Chris kisses the top of Darren's head. "Mhmm."

Darren pulls to back to look at him. "What if I gave you some space here, like a drawer maybe? That way you could stay over and not rush out during the week."

Chris pauses, his mouth falling open and then quickly shutting before he answers. "I--I'd like that. Does this include a toothbrush and any other essential items?"

"It includes whatever you want if it means I get to spend more time with you. I know it might be a little soon, but--"

"No, Darren, it's perfect. I love it. I love you," he assures with a kiss and then continues. "I'm totally putting the Ninja Turtle boxers in there by the way. You can't touch them 'cause they'll be in _my_ drawer."

"Whoa. You're just gonna take over, aren't you?"

"Yup but I'm sure I can make it up to you somehow."

"Oh yeah? How?"

Chris' eyes flit down to Darren's mouth. "I'll think of something. Let's go to bed."

"Gladly. We can kick off this year with a bang." Darren waggles his eyebrows lewdly and jumps up.

Chris shakes his head, taking Darren's hand. "You're lucky I love you."

With that, Darren leads him off to his bedroom, thinking Chris couldn't be more right.

\----

Darren is curious to see Chris in action so he lets the excitement of the new year die down and stops by the courthouse one afternoon in February to sit in on a proceeding. He's told he's not really allowed to actually watch anything so he waits outside a conference room while Chris goes inside along with his client, the opposing party who's accompanied by his own lawyer, and a judge.

After an hour or so, Chris walks out and the middle-aged woman who's his client hugs him and thanks him profusely. Meanwhile, the woman's now ex-husband and his lawyer hurry out while the ex yells at the other man for not getting him a better deal.

Chris preens as the woman praises him some more before she finally heads down the hallway, leaving him alone with Darren.

"I'm guessing you worked your magic once again." Darren compliments him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"That I did. She deserved it after the hell that that man put her through. Now she'll be living comfortably after that rich jerk screwed her over so badly."

"Well, I would never screw you over like that, babe," Darren remarks, fitting his hands around Chris' hips.

"I know. Also I'm richer than you, honey."

"Ouch. There are things more important than money, y'know."

"I agree." Chris opens up his messenger bag, rifling through it with a furrowed brow. "Which is why I have something I want to give you."

Darren's heart thumps faster in anticipation as he wonders what it could be. They're far from being engaged and he doubts Chris would do it like this in a courthouse after watching a marriage fall apart.

Chris opens up his palm, revealing a small piece of metal. 

"Since you've been so welcoming in letting me into your home, I figure it's time that I do the same," Chris offers.

"This is--?" Darren stops, unable to fathom the implication of Chris' actions.

"A key to my place, yeah. You're so special to me and I want you to have it. I'm always working so if you get out earlier than me, I don't have to race over to your house even if I do already have some stuff there."

"Thank you, Chris. I love you so much and I can't wait to use it." Darren takes the key from him and kisses him soundly, right there in the courthouse without caring who sees.

"I love you too, Dare," Chris replies when they break apart, "but you already knew that."

"I did." Darren grins at the memory of whispered confessions and buttery popcorn kisses only a month ago, signaling the beginning of an amazing new year.

The year has only gotten better from there so far.

Chris squeezes his arm, bringing him back to reality so Darren pockets the key and continues to speak. 

"Anyway, it was about damn time. I mean, I gave you a drawer last month. It's the least you could do." 

"As always, you're ahead of me on that stuff. It's not a competition, Darren."

Darren huffs, releasing his hold on Chris' hip and grabbing his hand instead. "If it was, I'd be winning. I'm going to tell all my friends that I made the player divorce lawyer think about settling down."

"Oh, you are? Maybe I should change my locks."

"You wouldn't dream of it."

"We'll see about that soon enough. C'mon. Let's go get dinner. Then we can negotiate the drawer dilemma."

"Ooh, I'm getting a drawer too?" Darren exclaims as they start walking toward the exit. "That's pretty fucking awesome. What did I do to deserve you?"

Chris smiles at him and squeezes his hand. "I should be asking you that."

"Yeah. Maybe you should." Darren grins back.

With Chris' key a welcome weight in his pocket, Darren finally feels like he has something he can rely on, even if he had to fight for it. Maybe that makes it that much more worthwhile. After all the heartache and the drama, both with and without Chris, he's never letting go.

He's glad that Chris isn't either, but he lets the emotional significance of Chris' gestures speak for themselves and decides on lightening the mood.

"Hey, Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna stop for coffee instead?" Darren asks once they're outside standing at the top of the courthouse steps.

Chris turns toward him and shakes his head fondly. "How about chai tea or hot cocoa?"

Darren simply smirks and shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe you should carry them this time."


End file.
